Hope
by MelodyFrost
Summary: Les sentinelles sont sur le point d'attaquer les X-Men dans le futur. Raven en est la cause car elle a tué Trask. Kitty envoi Wolverine dix ans plus tôt pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Mais il va avoir besoin de plus de mains d'œuvres et va devoir demander de l'aide à certaines personnes que Charles auraient bien voulu oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est basée sur un OC/Charles. Peut-être qu'il y a aura des petits OC/Erik =). Petit chapitre pour vous lancer dans l'introduction. Après le deuxième sera beaucoup plus long. Pendant X-Men Days of futur past.

Bien sur, les personnages et certains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, que cela soit pour X-Men et les personnages de la série Believe d'Alfonso Cuaron. Il n'y a que Melody Frost et son histoire qui m'appartienne. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Excellente lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Dans le futur, une guerre est sur le point d'éclater entre les sentinelles et les mutants.

Un vaisseau en pleine débarque sur un énorme rocher, pas très loin d'une porte d'entrée. Des jeunes s'étaient préparés à attaquer, au cas où l'ennemi serait présent. J'étais présente, sur le front également. Les poings serrés. C'est alors qu'un homme en fauteuil volant en descendit. Je le reconnu aussitôt. Suivit de près les autres. Ils s'approchent de nous.

- Charles, siffla-t-elle, tandis qu'elle allait s'avancer vers eux, mais fut devancé par un jeune homme appelé Bobby.

Il tenait la main de Kitty. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un bon moment. Ils étaient contents de les revoir.

- Vous avez réussi, professeur, souris Kitty.

Ils entre à l'intérieur, et raconte tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Logan s'était proposé à la place de Charles d'être ramené dans le passé grâce à son esprit et au pouvoir de Kitty. Pendant que Logan ferme les portes et que nous restons ici, avec Charles, Erik, Kitty et Bobby, je montrais une grande inquiétude face à cette mission plus risquée quand il s'agit de Logan. Déjà même pour Bishop je n'étais pas convaincu, même si ça fonctionnait. J'étais assise sur un muret et me tortillais les doigts. Je me demande encore, même après toutes les explications, comment notre monde a pu en arriver là. J'en ai vu des guerres, mais celle-ci était certainement la plus difficile à digérer. Et de voir Erik et Charles réunis, je ne vous cache pas que ces retrouvailles me choquent. Eux qui se disent être de grands ennemis.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demande Charles, remarquant mon inquiétude.

- Ais-je vraiment le choix de réponse ?

- Pas vraiment. Penses-tu qu'ils réussiront ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Je risque de voir des choses qui ne le plairont pas forcément.

- Je comprends. Mais au moins nous pouvons avoir confiance en Logan ! Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera.

- Dans tous les cas il y aura forcément des pertes.

- Pas si nous modifions notre passé, rassure-t-il.

- Si tu le dis. Je vais surveiller dehors, avec les autres, répondis-je.

- Nous avons besoin de toi ici, avec Bobby pour tenir la sécurité de tout le monde, dit Charles.

- Melody, tout se passera bien, se mêle Erik.

- Dit celui qui a essayé de tous nous anéantir, protestais-je.

- Ne parlons pas de ce passé-là, aujourd'hui, je suis ici avec vous, parce que nous sommes tous en danger, se défend-t-il.

- Tout ce qu'il aura à faire, c'est de venir nous chercher et de nous convaincre, dit Charles en se tournant vers Logan. Tu devrais être très convaincant, à ce moment-là, j'étais un homme très différent.

- D'accord professeur, répond Logan.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ? Nous perdons du temps, râle Kitty.

Pour eux c'était bon, quoique je dise, ils étaient tous d'accord, donc quelque soit la réponse que j'allais donner, Kitty enverrait quand même Logan dans le passé. Bobby s'assure que la porte est bien verrouillée et revient vers nous pour encourager sa petite amie.

- Tu es prêt ? demande Charles.

- Je le suis !

Il s'allonge sur le socle et ferme les yeux. Je jette un œil vers Charles, il me fait un signe de tête me faisant comprendre que tout se passera bien. Kitty place ses mains autour de la tête de Logan et des énergies bleues en sort avant de rentrer dans la tête de l'homme. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

…

Logan se réveil dans un lieu qu'il ne connait pas et une femme se trouve dans son lit. Il lui faut du temps avant de comprendre qu'il n'est plus dans le futur. Il sent aussi que quelque chose en lui a changé. Peu de temps après, il se fait attaquer et arrive à tuer tous les hommes qui osent vouloir s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il ne se souvient plus pourquoi. Il voit que ses griffes ne sont plus en métal mais en bois. Il avait complètement oublié ce passage dans sa vie passée. Il arrive à s'échapper de cette chambre et prend la direction du château qu'il connait si bien. Il est sur et certain qu'il trouvera le professeur là-bas.

…

Charles Xavier a perdu ses jambes depuis plusieurs mois, lors d'un combat avec son équipe de mutante. Érik a été le responsable de cet acte. Il a du mal à s'y faire et continue de se shooter aux antibiotiques pour essayer d'oublier ce passage horrible de sa vie. C'est bien l'un des pires moments qu'il est vécu. Les médicaments qu'on lui a conçus, l'aide parfois à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes quand il en a besoin, mais l'effet ne dur pas longtemps et lorsqu'il reperd la sensation de marcher, il se met de nouveau dans une dépression.

Un jeune homme qui lui est resté fidèle depuis ce jour, ne le reconnait plus et ne sait plus comment lui faire revenir à la raison. Voir son ami plonger dans l'alcoolisme pour s'échapper de la réalité l'attriste grandement, alors quand il peut, il s'enferme dans son laboratoire, laissant échapper quelques larmes et regrattant certains moments du passé ou tout semblait presque correct. Il secoue la tête et se remet au travail.

Il pensait être tranquille, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la grande porte du bâtiment. Il râla un coup et descendit les marches avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, ne faisant apparaitre que son visage. Un homme avec un barbe, et des cheveux ébouriffés et formés en piques se tenait devant lui. Il le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande le jeune homme, portant des lunettes.

— Logan, mais on m'appelle aussi Wolverine. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Hank, Hank McCoy, se présente-t-il, méfiant. Je m'occupe de l'entretien des lieux.

— Tu es le fauve, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne à part Charles et les mutants qu'il a connus autre fois, ne connaissait son surnom. Il propose à l'homme de quitter les lieux, mais celui-ci est déterminé.

- Allons la bête, je dois voir le professeur !

- Je vous ai dis qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Partez.

— Boule de poil, tu vas me laisser passer, sinon on ne va pas s'entendre toi et moi.

Il fallut que tous deux se battent pour que Hank, qui venait se changer en un animal bleu, comprenne qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Alors qu'il reprend sa forme humaine, Wolverine en profite pour lui donner un coup.

Il entre dans le bureau du professeur dans lequel il était installé, les cheveux mi- longs, la barbe présente, et un verre dans la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il précise l'objet de sa venue encore une fois, néanmoins, ce fut autour de Charles. La réaction fut exactement la même que celle de Hank. Il n'en était plus étonné. Il essaya de le convaincre en lui parlant de sa rencontre avec lui, de la façon dont il a découvert ses pouvoirs. Malgré toutes ses preuves, il a du mal à lui faire confiance. Il pensait même qu'il faisait partie de la CIA ou qu'il était là pour l'espionner.

— Vous avez vraiment besoin d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

— Je suis comme vous Charles. Un mutant. Je vous connais depuis plusieurs années. Tout comme Erik, Raven ou encore Melody.

— Je ne suis pas votre homme. Vous perdez votre temps.

— Nous devons sauver Raven. Elle est en danger. L'humanité est en danger.

— Tout le monde m'a abandonné. Tous ceux que j'ai aimés. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur rendrais l'appareil.

— Parce que vous n'avez jamais abandonné quelqu'un qui était dans le besoin.

— Qui a été là quand moi j'ai perdu toutes ces personnes à part Hank ?

— Je comprends que vous soyez triste professeur, mais…

— Je ne suis pas professeur. Maintenant, allez-vous-en. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai tellement souffert.

— L'homme que je connais n'abandonne pas. Il aide ceux qu'ils aiment.

Charles rigole à sa dernière remarque et Wolverine s'énerve. Il l'attrape par les épaules et lui donne un coup sur le visage comme il l'a fait avec Hank. Cette réaction froissa encore plus Charles.

— Melody n'aurait jamais pensé ça de vous, professeur. Que vous l'abandonneriez !

— Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a abandonné.

Il se dégage brutalement de l'emprise de Wolverine et s'éloigne d'eux pour monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre. C'est là qu'il éclate la colère qu'il a en lui à cet instant précis. Wolverine n'en revenait pas.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Il a tout perdu. Raven, Erik, Moira, Melody, le pire ça a été ses jambes. Tous l'ont quitté.

— Tu es très courageux.

— Seulement je ne le gère plus. J'ai créé un antidote pour qu'il puisse de nouveau marcher, mais cela bloque ses pouvoirs.

— Celui que je connais accepte son handicap.

— Peut-être qu'il doit passer par là pour s'en remettre. Mais je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça. Et pour Raven, quel est son lien dans toute cette histoire ?

Il lui raconte tout du début jusqu'à la fin. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une Raven avec ce comportement. Elle qui était si douce et loyale. Quelque chose a dû se passer pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

— Seulement sans Charles, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

— J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui pendant mon absence.

— Quelle est ton idée ?

— Je pense savoir qui pourrait aider Charles.

— Qui ?

— Melody.

— Tu sais où la trouver ?

— Peut-être, ça peut me prendre quelques jours.

— Et elle va accepter ?

— C'est notre seule chance, étant donné qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire.

— Je compte sur toi alors. Je vais m'occuper du professeur pendant ce temps-là.

— J'ai déjà mon excuse pour mon absence. Il faut que j'aille le prévenir.

Il s'exécute tout de suite et évidemment, Charles n'accepte pas le départ de son ami. Il ne souhaite pas rester seul avec ce fou. Hank ne lui laisse pas le choix, il prétexte qu'il doit trouver des ingrédients pour une nouvelle formule qui pourrait marcher sur des mutants.

Sans plus tarder, il quitte le bâtiment dans son vaisseau, partant à la recherche de cette fameuse Melody. C'était sa dernière chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE **: Bienvenue à vous Zarbi, loufromearth et Pypy (si je peux t'appeler comme ça maintenant ^^ Bonne lecture à vous pour ce nouveau chapitre =) bien plus long que l'intro ^^ !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Alors que Charles s'occupait de Logan, cela faisait depuis quelques jours qu'Hank était parti à la recherche de cette fameuse Melody. Cette amie qui pouvait les aider à convaincre Charles de se remettre sur pied. Il sait qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire, même si Logan aurait pu réussir. Mais il manquait d'arguments. Il n'a peut-être pas non plus confiance en l'homme qui était venu du futur. Mais si Melody réussit, il s'engagera dans ce combat. Mais il devait d'abord penser au professeur Xavier.

…

Il faisait beau, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, quand finalement il trouva le lieu d'habituation de celle qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se reposer ni de manger, c'était sa priorité. Il courut jusqu'en bas de leur appartement et tomba pile-poil sur un voisin qui venait tout juste de partir. Il se renseigna auprès des informations sur les murs du rez-de-chaussée pour trouver le numéro de la porte et son étage. Il constata deux noms également sur le papier où tout était indiqué. Il ne lui en connaissait qu'un pourtant. Il se hâte de prendre l'ascenseur. Devant la glace qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur de cette cage et replaça ses cheveux et nettoya ses lunettes avant de se racler la gorge.

Les portes s'ouvrent et il se dirige vers celle qu'il convoitait. Une fois devant, il respire un bon coup avant de toquer. Il attendit quelques secondes le temps que quelqu'un dédaigne, ouvrir cette maudite porte. C'est un jeune homme, d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux rasés et de taille moyenne qui se montre.

— Si c'est pour nous vendre des produits nous n'en voulons pas, enchaine-t-il, montrant le ton pour la suite.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis venue voir une certaine Melody Frost qui habiterait ici.

— Désolé, je ne connais pas cette personne, dit-il sans hésiter avant de refermer la porte.

Mais Hank était tenace et ne se trompait jamais quand il était sur la bonne piste. Il savait toujours où chercher. Il comprend maintenant ce qu'a subi Logan quand lui aussi tenté de le persuader de connaitre Charles. Ironie du sort.

L'homme était reparti auprès d'une petite fille. Deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient en sa compagnie. L'une d'entre elles est brune et Asiatique et l'autre, cheveux châtains typés européens. La petite fille regarda l'homme attendant une quelconque réponse à propos de cette intervention.

— Qui était-ce Tate ? le questionna l'asiatique.

— Je ne sais pas. Il cherchait Melody !

— Il me cherchait ? demandais-je surprise.

— Oui. Mais je préfère ne pas le laisser entrer. Imagine que c'est un leurre ? On fait comment après ?

— Je pensais que toute cette histoire était terminée ?

— Avec le gouvernement, ce n'est jamais fini.

On entend frapper de nouveau. La petite fille, courageuse et désireuse d'en savoir plus sur cette personne qui les importune et persiste, accourt vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle laisse apparaitre un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, de grande taille et avec des lunettes.

— Bo, ne fais pas ça, s'écrit l'homme la rejoignant à grandes enjambées et sortant son arme.

Tate se précipita sur lui et le fait reculer en le prenant part la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris au piège. Il sentait sa respiration s'affaiblir et la main de l'homme la lui écraser. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait avant que Tate ne l'agresse. Ma voisine avait sorti son arme et l'avait pointé sur lui, mettant Bo derrière elle pour la protéger. Je cours vers elle et l'oblige à baisser son arme en posant une main dessus. Elle me regarde stupéfaite.

— Tate, relâche-le, m'exclamais-je aussitôt.

Les deux hommes me dévisagèrent, mais ce regard ne donnait pas la même réponse. Celui de Hank répondait au nom du soulagement, tandis que celui de Tate était confus. Il hésitait encore.

— Ne faites pas ça, vous pourriez le regretter, déclare Hank, contrôlant du mieux qu'il peut sa mutation qui était sur le point d'apparaitre pour le protéger. Il la sentait venir.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire. Je suis à la recherche de Melody. Un ami a besoin de lui.

— Votre ami fait-il partie du gouvernement ? Est-il un espion ?

Voyant ma réaction face au jeune homme, Bo court vers lui et attrape son poignet. Des flashs lui viennent.

— Papa arrête, s'exclame soudainement la petite Bo.

— Quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il ment !

— Non. Il dit la vérité, tu peux le relâcher, affirme-t-elle. Je l'ai vu. Et Melody le connait !

Sans les conseils de Bo, j'aurais pu essayer de le convaincre, mais avec sa fille en plus, la tâche fut plus simple. Et je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'aurait fait Tate, si aucune de nous deux n'avait donné l'ordre de le laisser tranquille.

Il retire son bras de sa gorge, il est content de retrouver sa respiration. Il essuie quelques gouttes de sueur qui venaient de couler sur son front. La petite fille retire sa main et lui prend la main avant de lui lancer un grand sourire qui l'étonna. Elle l'entraine à l'intérieur. Tate referme précieusement la porte, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

— Peut-on lui faire confiance ? lui demanda la brune.

— Bo dit que nous le pouvons, affirme-t-il. Mais Melody est plus apte à nous répondre.

Elle range son arme pendant que tous les yeux se tournent vers moi.

— En effet, je le connais ! confirme-t-elle, pour le plus grand soulagement de Hank.

Bo retourne vers son père. Et Tate propose à tous de s'asseoir.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je vais tout te raconter. J'ai passé quatre jours à ta recherche.

— C'est si important que ça pour qu'on t'envoie me chercher ?

— Personne ne m'a envoyé ici. Je suis venu de mon propre chef. On a plus que jamais besoin de toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est Charles ! avoue-t-il, la mine triste.

Voyant l'expression changer de Hank, une pointe d'inquiétude apparut dans son cœur et elle leva un sourcil. Elle se souvient encore de l'état mental et physique qu'il avait avant de le quitter pour sa nouvelle mission.

— Charles ?

— Tu t'en souviens ?

— Bien sûr. C'est lui que j'ai essayé d'oublier.

Bo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

— Bo, ça ne va pas, dit Tate. Descends de là.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Hank, la calant confortablement sur ses genoux. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Hank McCoy. Et vous ?

— Je suis Tate, et voici Channing, mon amie. Bo est ma fille.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Charles ? repris-je rapidement. S'il était ici, ce n'était pas pour les formalités.

— Il a besoin de toi, répondit-il, reprenant son air sérieux. Depuis son accident, il se résout dans les médicaments qui lui donnent le pouvoir de marcher le temps qu'ils agissent. Et dans l'alcoolisme aussi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui trouver ce remède. Mais c'était le seul moyen de l'aider en attendant. Je n'arrive plus à lui faire entendre raison. Un homme aussi est venu lui demander son aide. Un certain Wolverine. Il dit que Raven est en danger.

— Vous avez tous des surnoms bizarres, remarque Tate.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider, souffle Melody en sortant du canapé et restant planté au milieu de tous.

— Il le faut. Ce Wolverine qui vient du futur dit que sans nous, le gouvernement va détruire l'humanité. Ils ont envoyé des sentinelles qui permettent de détruire toute race comme la nôtre, mais aussi les humains. Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme, mais il a l'air censé. Et si toi tu crois en lui, et que tu réussis à aider Charles, alors nous pourrons nous engager dans ce nouveau combat.

— Je savais que le gouvernement y était encore pour quelque chose, désolé, mais nous en avons tous fini avec eux. Monsieur, je vous demanderais de partir, déclare Tate, agacé.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit Hank.

— Pendant un an, si je suis partie, c'était pour les aider à vaincre le gouvernement qui voulait du mal aux personnes comme Bo.

— Pourquoi s'en prendre à une petite fille ?

— Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas, proteste Tate. Sortez maintenant !

— Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille papa, s'exprime à son tour Bo. Lui aussi a des pouvoirs magiques comme Melody et moi.

— Tu es la seule à en avoir, Melody n'a jamais montré qu'elle en avait, elle est comme Channing et moi.

— Tu te trompes. Elle a toujours fait en sorte que tu ne le voies pas. Mais moi je le savais. C'est pour ça que Winter l'a appelé pour nous aider.

— Impossible, dit Tate, se sentant quelque peu trahi par cette annonce.

— Elle a pourtant raison, répondais-je, pour confirmer les dire de Bo.

— Comment Bo sait-elle que j'en ai ? Demande Hank, en regardant Melody.

— Ne lui dis pas, riposte Tate. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en servent eux aussi.

— Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Il ne fait pas partie du gouvernement. Et ils n'utiliseront jamais les pouvoirs des autres mutants, rassurais-je.

— Comment ? répète Hank à l'adresse de la mutante.

— Elle fait partie des nôtres. Elle doit être de classe 4. Elle peut lire dans les pensées des gens qui se transmettent sous forme de vision. Elle peut aussi voir leur avenir rien qu'en les touchant. Elle peut faire beaucoup de choses.

— Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher Hank, argumenta la petite fille. Je sais qui tu es.

La petite fille avait le don de l'émouvoir, rarement quelqu'un l'avait autant touché. Il sentait ses yeux s'embrumer. Il s'empêchait de montrer ce petit instant de faiblesse. Il voyait la peau de sa main devenir bleu, caché entre Bo et lui.

— Tu peux te montrer comme tu es, tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous, m'exclamais-je.

Il hésite et finalement il se laisse aller. Sa peau devient soudainement bleue et Bo s'écarte un peu. Le corps de Hank se transforma en un animal. Mais il restait tout de même une part d'humanité sur son physique que Bo et moi pouvions ressentir et reconnaitre. Évidemment, les réactions de Channing et Tate ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps. Ils venaient tous les deux d'ouvrir leurs grands yeux.

— Mais vous êtes quoi au juste si vous n'êtes pas humains ?

Tate paraissait réticent et ne nous comprenait toujours pas.

— Nous sommes des mutants.

— Melody, tu as quoi comme pouvoirs dans ce cas ?

— Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens principalement. Après, j'ai quelques similitudes avec les pouvoirs de Bo. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes comprises toutes les deux dès le début.

— Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

— Skouras et Winter étaient les seuls au courant à ce moment-là. J'ai fait partie du programme moi aussi. C'est Charles et Erik qui sont venus me chercher l'an dernier à Orchestra pour m'extirper de l'enfer que je vivais. Ils m'ont appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Ce sont des gens bien.

— Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Quand vous vous changez, ou utilisez vos pouvoirs ?

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un interrogatoire avec un policier, comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal. Mais je me doutais bien qu'il n'aurait pas non plus réagi d'une manière positive. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

— Pas du tout. Au début ça fait peur, mais quand on finit par assumer sa mutation, cela ne nous fait plus rien par la suite. Ça fait partie de nous. Nous vivons avec. Généralement, un de nos parents l'est. La mère de Bo l'était aussi. Elle a hérité de sa mutation.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, nous répondions aux questions de notre duo humain et les péripéties que nous avons vécus pendant un an avant que je vienne les aider. Quand Hank était au passage de l'accident du professeur, je faisais mine de ne pas l'écouter. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois d'oublier ce moment-là qui m'avait anéanti. Depuis ce jour, on a tous senti que Charles était devenu différent.

— Charles, c'est celui dont tu citais le prénom dans tes rêves ? me demande Bo.

J'affirme d'un signe de tête avant de la baisser et de regarder le sol.

— Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé avant ? me fit Tate, vexé.

— Parce que ma priorité était de vous aider, de sauver Bo, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser cette aventure m'envahir. J'aurais perdu pied.

Channing proposa d'aller acheter un diner, voyant la gêne qui commençait à s'installer entre Tate et moi. J'avais tenté de sonder l'esprit de Tate sans son accord pour avoir son avis sur le sujet. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était si distant envers moi depuis cette révélation. Hank aida Channing pour le diner, pendant qu'ils nous laissaient avec Bo. Tandis que l'enfant allait dans sa chambre s'amuser avec ses jouets, je pensais qu'il était temps d'entamer une discussion avec son père

— Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant pour mes pouvoirs et mon passé commun avec Winter et Skouras.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

— Je n'avais pas le choix.

— Tu aurais pu demander mon accord.

— Avec la distance que tu créais entre nous ? Comment aurais-je pu te le demander ? Tu m'aurais surement recalé.

— Tu me connais, pourtant. Pendant un an nous avons travaillé ensemble pour sauver Bo. Tu vivais au quotidien avec nous. Je ne mange personne.

— Ce n'est pas si facile. Quand j'ai vu ta réaction à l'égard de Hank et quand tu as su que j'avais aussi des pouvoirs comme Bo, je ne pouvais qu'hésiter. Crois-tu que si je te l'avais dit il y a un an, tu aurais été aussi tolérant ? Tu avais déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi Bo était différente de toi.

— Peut-être. Bo dit que tu utilisais tes pouvoirs sans que je le voie. Tu les as déjà utilisés ?

— Plus d'une fois pour vous sauver quand Bo était trop faible. Comment à ton avis vous ai-je sauvé à la station d'essence ? Ou encore à la gare ?

— Quand nous étions encerclés par la police, tu nous as sauvés aussi ?

— Non, là ce n'était pas moi, mais Bo. Elle commençait à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Mais ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Je suis toujours la même personne.

Il ne me répondit pas et s'occupa. Je l'observe en train de tourner en rond dans le salon et je décide de rejoindre Bo. Elle s'éclatait avec deux poupées Barbie. Elle pouvait enfin être une enfant comme les autres. Presque comme les autres. Je m'agenouille en face d'elle et elle me tend la seconde poupée pour pouvoir jouer avec elle. Parfois il n'y avait pas besoins de mots pour se comprendre. Même sans pouvoirs. Nous avons une énorme complicité toutes les deux.

— Je te présente Lili. C'est ma préférée. J'allais leur faire prendre le thé.

— D'accord !

J'avais du mal à refuser une proposition avec elle. En un an, je lui ai rarement dit non pour quoique se soit comparé à son père qui est bien plus autoritaire. Peut-être parce que nous nous comprenions.

— Je sais que mon père t'en veut. Mais ça se dissipera.

— Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'amitié que j'ai pour lui !

— Tu ne la perdras pas. Je sais aussi que tu vas accepter la proposition de Hank et aider Charles.

— De ce côté-là, tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas.

— Tu doutes encore. Mais ta décision est prise. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu y vas.

Je me penche vers elle et lui fais une bise sur le front. Je joue encore avec elle jusqu'à ce que la voix de Channing nous indique que le diner est prêt. Ils avaient pris Italien. De bonnes pizzas les attendaient. Hank n'avait pas eu le temps de manger de la journée. Son ventre en était comblé de voir tous ses aliments. Même avec Charles, il n'avait pas le temps de se faire un bon repas comme celui-ci. Ça lui manquait ce côté convivial de l'école.

…

Bo fatigue, Channing la porte dans ses bras et la couche dans son lit. Melody range la cuisine pendant que Hank – ayant repris entre temps sa forme humaine – discute à son tour avec Tate.

— Qu'en est-ce que vous repartiriez ?

— Le plus tôt possible. J'ai réussi à camoufler mon vaisseau, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va pouvoir rester cacher.

— Tu as un vaisseau ?

— Oui. Et il est vachement utile.

— Si Melody accepte, vous partez demain matin ?

— Je pense que le mieux serait ce soir !

— Mais seulement je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, rappelle-t-elle en frottant plus fort les couverts. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi tu n'as cas me le dire.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Je pensais surtout à Bo.

— C'est ça, cache-toi derrière Bo.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tes pouvoirs me sont indifférents. C'est juste que pour Bo, il vaut mieux que vous partiez ce soir.

— Et si je ne partais pas ? Arriveras-tu à vivre avec une personne, qui a aussi à des pouvoirs ? Toi qui as toujours voulu avoir une famille normale ?

— Je m'adapte seulement à ceux de Bo. Laisse-moi le temps de gérer les tiens.

Dans la chambre de Bo, Channing était en train de lui raconter une histoire. Elles les entendaient se disputer. Le visage de Bo devint triste.

— Tu sais, parfois les grandes personnes sont obligées de passer par ce stade-là pour régler les problèmes.

— Mais je sais que mon père apprécie Melody, il ne sait pas comment le lui dire.

— Melody est la première personne en qui il a donné une entière confiance. Il se sent en quelque sorte trahi parce qu'elle ne lui a rien dit sur ses pouvoirs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime plus.

— Je comprends. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais mon papa avait des sentiments pour elle.

— Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il jamais dit ?

— Parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose la bloquait. Et lui pensait encore à ma maman. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il t'apprécie aussi. Il apprend à te découvrir plus.

Channing a toujours trouvé Bo mature pour son âge. Elle n'a que dix ans et vit beaucoup plus de choses qu'un enfant normal doit avoir. La dispute continuait, Hank se sentit obligé d'intervenir

— Mais il a besoin de toi, Melody.

— Moira serait bien plus apte à le faire !

— Elle est partie.

— Pardon ?

— Elle l'a quitté.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Parce qu'il a mal vécu ton départ. Et après, son état s'est dégradé. Je te jure Melody qu'il voit en ces médicaments un monde qui ne lui convient pas. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le sauver de cette galère. Il ne m'écoute plus.

— J'ai essayé de l'oublier.

— Ou la vision que vous aviez eue aussi tous les deux ?

— De quelle vision parles-tu ?

— Sous le coup de la colère, Charles m'en a parlé. Il disait qu'il vous avait vu en train de vous embrasser. Tu lui as dit de ne pas y prêter attention.

— Parce que ça ne s'est pas réalisé. La preuve, il s'est mis avec Moira.

— Parce que tu as voulu ignorer ses sentiments et cette vision. Tu ne voulais pas que cela se réalise.

— Il fallait d'abord que j'apprenne à m'accepter et à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

— Pourtant, il t'aimait.

Les mots de Hank me firent très mal. Disait-il la vérité ? Charles m'aimait-il vraiment ? Où utilisait-il une ruse pour me faire venir en me prenant par les sentiments ? Mais je connaissais bien Hank, il en serait incapable d'agir de cette manière.

— Il te l'a dit ?

— Pas à proprement parlé.

— Alors ne dis pas de conneries !

— Tu ne sais pas que Charles parle durant son sommeil. Que parfois ses pouvoirs de télépathes reprennent le dessus. Comment ai-je su où tu habitais ? Je n'ai pas encore construit de machine capable de retrouver des mutants. Enfin si, mais elle ne marche pas !

— Vous m'énervez tous autant que vous êtes.

Je quitte l'appartement et ne leur laisse qu'un claquement de porte qui les fit sursauter. Bo se redressa et me rejoignit sous l'étonnement de Channing et des deux hommes qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle faisait encore debout ni son intention.

J'étais assise dans les escaliers à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Bo s'assit près de moi et se blottit contre moi.

— Donne-moi ta main.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie, sachant très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête et la cacha sous mon bras. Sans mon accord, elle réussit à l'attraper et une vision apparut dans son esprit.

Elle voit Charles allongé sur son lit, la lampe de chevet l'éclairant et une photo encadrée posée sur la table près de son lit. Il était en train de la regarder et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait en savoir plus, lorsqu'elle sentait que le télépathe l'avait remarqué en train de sonder son esprit. Elle secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et relâcha brusquement ma main.

— Il faut que tu l'aides. Il ne se sent pas bien du tout. Mais tu dois aussi accepter ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Je me prends la tête. Comment accepter de tels sentiments quand pendant plus d'un an on s'est empêché de les montrer ? On a fini par les ignorer pour ne pas souffrir. Et je sais parfaitement que Charles ne me laissera pas l'aider, je suis persuadée qu'il m'en veut toujours de l'avoir laissé tomber.

— Hank aussi a besoin de toi. Sinon il ne serait pas venu te chercher de lui-même.

— Mais ils ont ce Wolverine qui semble tout connaitre sur eux.

— Il t'a dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. À toi, oui. Et tu lui as manqué, ça se voit.

— Et pour ton père ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, il s'y fera. À moins que…

— Que... quoi ?

— Sauf... si nous venons avec vous !

— Tu es folle. C'est bien trop dangereux.

— Nous resterons dans votre maison, mais ne ferons pas de mission.

— Je ne suis pas sure que ton père accepte ton idée !

— Il n'arrivera pas à me refuser. Et puis comme ça, nous pourrons rester avec toi.

Je pensais cette idée farfelue, mais pas entièrement idiote. Nous remontons toutes les deux une fois que je me suis calmée. Bo fait part de sa proposition à son père qui bien sûr n'est pas du tout de son avis, mais elle savait se montrer persuasive et Channing n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Hank est pris au dépourvu, mais il a assez de place dans son vaisseau.

— Quand partons-nous ? questionne Tate, qui sous-entendait sa réponse en lançant cette question.

— Maintenant, si tout le monde est d'accord !

— Laissez-nous le temps de préparer nos valises, répondit-il.

Ils se pressent pour aller préparer leurs affaires et l'homme appelé « Le Fauve » se tourne vers moi.

— Tout va bien se passer…

— J'aimerais en être aussi certaine que toi ! Penses-tu qu'il acceptera tout le monde ?

— Je pense…

Les valises prêtes, j'en profite pour faire rapidement la mienne et nous partons. Devant le vaisseau, Hank le découvre et Bo est en admiration. Ils montent à l'intérieur et s'installent. Tous attachent leurs ceintures et ils décollent aussitôt. Après avoir mis le mode automatique, Hank sent que je suis nerveuse, je n'ai pas peur de prendre ce genre d'avion, juste par ce que l'avenir peut me réserver. Il me prend la main et finit par me lancer un petit regard qui se voulait rassurant avant de décoller.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE :** Un chapitre par semaine. Ca sera bien je pense. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce troisième chapitre ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Nous prenons la direction du château. Bo était impressionnée de voir tant d'espace autour d'elle. C'était bien plus grand qu'Orchestra. Logan est le premier à nous accueillir, il avait entendu le vaisseau atterrir. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et préférait nous attendre. Hank fait les présentations même s'il les connaissait déjà.

— Charles est en train de dormir ? Demande Hank.

— Oui, commence-t-il à dire en nous regardant un par un. Tu m'avais dit que Melody était la seule à venir.

— Bo a insisté, répond le binoclard.

— Nous ne nous interposerons pas dans vos missions, affirme Tate.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Nous voulons nous assurer que Melody rentre vivante, atteste Channing.

— Très bien. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il vous plaira.

Nous entrons et Hank nous recommande de choisir la chambre que nous désirons. Mes amis montent sans faire de bruit pendant que je reste avec Hank et ce fameux voyageur du futur. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Je sens en lui un côté bestial qu'Hank n'a pas forcément. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui s'émane de son corps. Une aura très puissante que je ne saurais expliquer.

— Comme ça... c'est toi l'homme qui vient du futur ?

— Hank t'as bien informé.

— Je ne veux pas savoir comment sera mon futur, je te préviens tout de suite. Mais est-ce que les trois personnes qui m'accompagnent ont un avenir convenable ? Quelle idiote ! Tu ne dois pas les connaitre !

— En fait, si. Elles vivent dans ce château avec nous.

Je suis soulagée de l'entendre de sa bouche. Le reste m'était égal, je préférais vivre au jour le jour. Je me contenterai de cette petite information.

— Peux-tu aider Charles ? Lance Logan.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux.

— Nous avons vraiment besoin de lui.

— Est-il dans la même chambre que d'habitude ?

— Oui. Tu devrais le laisser se reposer et commencer demain, me conseille Hank, comme s'il avait compris l'idée que j'avais en tête.

— Tu as raison. Je vais aller voir où en sont mes amis. Je vous dis bonne nuit.

Avec Hank, c'était parfois étrange. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ma façon de penser, il lisait en moi immédiatement, même s'il n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Charles. Nous nous sommes rapprochés dès le début et sommes de très bons amis. Sans lui, je ne serais peut-être pas restée avec eux avant d'aider Winter. Plusieurs options s'offraient à moi en ce temps-là : soit je restais, grâce à Hank et les aidaient, soit je faisais route toute seule. Et peu importe où je me trouvais, Winter m'aurait retrouvé. Je suis finalement restée pour lui et pour les autres mutants. Peut-être aussi parce que Charles y était pour quelque chose.

Ceci dit, vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle allait attendre le lendemain ?

Je les quitte et prends la direction de la chambre de Charles. Je passe dans un couloir froid et obscur, décoré de tableaux avant de me trouver devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre du télépathe. Une angoisse commence à m'envahir, à l'idée de le revoir. J'avais peur de ne plus le reconnaitre.

J'ouvre le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Seuls, les rayons de la lune éclairent la pièce. Il était en train de dormir, mais sa nuit semble agitée.

Je fais quelques pas pour aller vers lui, retire mes chaussures avant de m'enfoncer doucement sous sa couette pour ne pas le réveiller. Il me tourne le dos, je place un bras autour de sa hanche. Gêné par mon geste, il se retourne et ouvre les yeux. La lumière que procure la lune fait apparaitre son visage devant mes yeux. Il avait vieilli d'un coup à cause de la fatigue. Il avait juste besoin d'un rafraichissement pour reprendre un peu de jeunesse. Mais on voyait bien que tous les soucis qu'il avait eus durant ses dernières années l'avaient touché physiquement. Je le regardais sans rien dire, je venais de me faire prendre.

— Suis-je encore en train de rêver ?

— Chuuuut... Si c'est un rêve, continue-le pour moi, murmurais-je d'une voix calme.

Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire son étonnement. Pour lui j'étais imaginaire. Il pose une main sur ma cuisse et je sens la chaleur de son corps traverser ma peau. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes pour tenter de m'embrasser, mais je l'éloigne. Une odeur d'alcool prouvait son alcoolisme et je détestais embrasser quelqu'un qui avait bu. Ne buvant pas une goutte d'alcool moi-même.

— Ne gâchons pas ce moment. Profite.

— J'ai tellement de questions qui me passent par la tête.

— N'y pense plus. Je suis là maintenant.

— Pas pour longtemps. Si tu es un rêve, demain à mon réveil tu auras disparu.

À ces mots, je le serre un peu plus contre ma poitrine et laisse couler quelques larmes de tristesse. En le voyant dans cet état, quelque part je regrettais d'être partie et de le laisser au moment où il avait le plus besoin de nous. Mais je m'étais dit qu'avec Moira et Hank près de lui, ma présence n'était pas obligatoire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé également qu'elle le quitterait à son tour.

N'écoutant que la respiration de Charles pour me calmer, je finis par m'endormir une fois que le stresse est évacué.

…

Au réveil, évidemment, je n'étais plus là. Il était frustré et on pouvait le lire sur son visage.

Je l'avais quitté plus tard, dans la nuit afin de retourner dans ma chambre, de manière à ce qu'il ne s'habitue pas à mes présences, continuant toujours de lui faire croire que je n'étais qu'un rêve. Charles aurait bien aimé rester bloqué à vie dans ses rêves ou avoir le pouvoir de les continuer chaque fois qu'il se rendormait le soir. Ce petit moment lui avait permis de s'échapper un peu de l'enfer qu'il vivait actuellement.

…

Dans le couloir qui lie les salles de cours à la cuisine, Charles pensait avoir une nouvelle vision. Il venait de me voir en train de poursuivre une petite fille rigolant à plein poumon. Il grognonne et se tape la tête. I se déplace jusqu'à la cuisine ou Logan et Hank s'étaient donné rendez-vous peu de temps avant. Après avoir lancé un faible bonjour, et sous les regards des deux hommes, il ouvre le frigo et se serre son un verre de whisky matinal. Ce qui était devenu son quotidien dès le réveil et annonçait la couleur pour un Hank désespéré. Logan et Hank se lancèrent un regard rempli de tristesse.

— Vous êtes encore là vous ? s'exclama Charles à Logan.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien, professeur ? répondit Logan sans pour autant répondre à la question de Charles.

— Je ne suis pas sûr.

Bo entre dans la cuisine essoufflée et assoiffée. Je l'avais suivi. Charles nous fixe toutes les deux. Bo déguste son verre d'eau en trois grosses gorgées.

— Je deviens fou, hurle Charles.

— Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? s'inquiète Hank.

— Ne les voyez-vous pas ?

— Voir qui ? ajoute Hank.

— Melody et cette petite fille.

Hank et Wolverine font semblant d'ignorer les deux jeunes filles. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte de la présence de Charles jusqu'à maintenant.

— Mes visons d'hier continuent. J'ai rêvé que Melody était dans ma chambre avec moi. Et là, elle est ici.

Les yeux des deux hommes se posèrent sur moi. Comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose. Je me doutais qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller rendre visite à Charles malgré les conseils de Hank ! Je ne pouvais que rougir face à cette révélation. Je leur avais menti. Lorsque Charles leva la tête vers eux, leurs regards me fuirent instantanément.

— Mais il n'est pas fou, le défend, brisant alors notre petit jeu qui aurait pu durer plusieurs jours comme ça.

— Je ne le suis pas ? s'étonne le télépathe.

— Charles, écoute, commence Hank.

— Je suis sûr que je rêve, Melody ne peut pas être là, proteste-t-il.

Bo s'avance vers lui et pince une partie de son bras avec ses petits doigts. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur.

— Mais ça ne va pas ! râle-t-il, se massant l'endroit où il avait mal.

— Si nous n'étions pas réels, tu n'aurais pas eu mal. Nous sommes bien là, dit aussitôt Bo.

Le temps que l'information grimpe jusqu'à son cerveau, Charles ouvre sa main et fait tomber son verre sur le sol, sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Ce n'est pas possible, contre-attaque-t-il.

— Melody, fais quelque chose, suggère Bo.

Je me place en face de lui et lui tends mon bras et ma main afin de le toucher, mais il me rejette à son tour.

— Ne me touche pas, rétorque-t-il. Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes un clone ou vous avez le même pouvoir que Raven ?

Je suis outrée de voir la réaction que Charles montre. Je fronce les sourcils.

— Je suis là pour t'aider ! Et non, je ne suis pas une métamorphe.

— Très bien, partons de ce point de vue. Imaginons que tu sois Melody. Tu vas de nouveau t'en aller et m'abandonner ?

— Bo tu vient ? Je vais te montrer plus en détail le vaisseau, propose Hank trouvant que la situation n'était pas faite pour une enfant.

Elle le suit en se montrant emballée face à cette idée. Logan reste avec nous. Nous étions au cœur du problème.

— Melody ne t'abandonne pas Charles. Dans mon futur...

— Non ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je te l'ai dit, coupais-je. Mais Charles a toujours été un peu égoïste sur les bords.

— Égoïste ? Moi ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour aider mon prochain. Je t'ai aidé.

— Si Winter ne m'avait pas envoyé ce message je serais restée. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne sais pas ce que serait devenue la petite Bo.

— Alors que les tiens avaient besoin de toi ?

— Elle fait partie des nôtres.

— Ça m'est égal, finit-il par dire avant de quitter la pièce.

La veille il était sur le point de m'embraser et là il faisait son têtu. Je me tourne vers Logan, haussant les épaules.

— Je suis désolée, mais je pense que mon aide ne vous servira à rien.

— Ne dites pas ça. Je suis sur que vous allez y arriver.

— C'est peine perdue. Vous n'avez pas réussi. Moi non plus. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait y arriver maintenant.

— Pourtant on a tellement besoin de lui.

— Je veux bien vous croire. Je sais quel est le problème. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il éprouve l'envie de me pardonner. Pour lui, le fait que j'aille aider mes amis, il l'a pris pour un abandon, j'imagine que le départ de Moira ne l'a pas aidé non plus.

Je mets mon verre dans l'évier, je suis énervée de ne pas pouvoir convaincre Charles. Je n'arrive même pas à sonder son esprit. Il l'avait complètement fermé. Je m'assois et croise les mains pendant que Logan s'est adossé à un plan de travail proche de lui. Nous étions dans une impasse.

Charles était parti s'aérer la tête, cette histoire l'agaçait. Pour lui, je n'avais rien à lui dire, l'ayant complètement lâché. Il observait depuis les escaliers sur lesquels il était assis le vaisseau de Hank garé sur le grand jardin de l'école. Ce dernier devait être à l'intérieur. Il eut sa réponse peu de temps après puisqu'il en sortit en compagnie de la jeune Bo. Il prit une gorgée de son whisky. Quand elle remarqua le télépathe, elle s'assit près de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Seul le silence était présent. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et ceux de Charles se mouillèrent. Son visage se crispa. Charles et moi étions les seuls à avoir la retransmission des visions que l'enfant avait. Tate qui avait aperçu qu'une partie de la conversation s'installa de l'autre côté du jeune homme. Il ne quittait plus des yeux la petite fille et écrasa fortement sa main, mais sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Bo décide d'arrêter là, ne supportant plus la vision qu'elle lui faisait parvenir et s'en alla rejoindre Hank. Bo en était toute retournée et se jeta dans ces bras.

— J'espère qu'il va accepter de vous aider, murmure-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Il va se passer quelque chose pour Raven ?

— Pas pour elle. Mais pour Melody, oui.

— Il est au courant ?

— Oui, la vision que j'ai eue d'elle, il l'a reçu. Après, je peux très bien me tromper.

— Je me souviens que Charles m'avait parlé de celle qu'il avait eue de lui et Melody, et elle ne s'est jamais produite.

— Je souhaite alors qu'elle n'arrive pas non plus ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils arrivent tous les deux à voir mes visions.

— Il me semble que Melody m'avait expliqué qu'entre télépathes, vous pouviez vous transmettre vos visions. Après, elle n'a jamais été très claire là-dessus. Et nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis. Oublions un peu tout ça. Ça te dirait de venir voir mon laboratoire ?

Elle l'accompagne sans s'interroger. Lui faisant une entière confiance, ce qui surprend son père. En passant devant Tate, elle lui dit où elle va et il lui suggère d'amener Channing, elle adore aussi la science et aimerait surement découvrir ce laboratoire. Hank n'y voit aucune objection et va chercher Channing.

— Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas spécialement.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas !

— Ça se ressent. Mais pour en revenir à Bo, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu, ni ce qu'elle vous a montré, sachez juste que ses visions parfois sont faussées.

— Tout comme celles de Melody. Je le sais.

— Combien de fois s'était-elle trompée ?

— Deux fois, il y a un an de cela. Elle ne l'a utilisé que de fois, étant donné qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement contrôler ce don.

— Quelles étaient ses visions ?

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas en parler. Interrogez-le.

— Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, c'est votre droit. Mais regardez Bo, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tomber.

— Elle est déjà bien entourée. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité.

— Bien au contraire. Si c'était le cas, nous serions restés là-bas.

— Vous êtes venus ici parce qu'elle voulait suivre Melody. Je ne suis pas idiot.

— Battez-vous alors pour cette Raven qui a tant besoin de vous.

— Elle m'a laissé tomber à son tour.

— Arrêtez un peu avec ça. Vous êtes vous-même en train de tous les abandonner !

— J'ai cherché l'erreur. L'erreur pour laquelle nous en sommes tous arrivés là. J'ai tout fait pour eux.

— Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'énervez. Restez là à déprimer, vous les perdez tous en agissant de la sorte. À vous voir comme ça, on vous prendrait pour un gamin, faisant un caprice.

Il jette l'éponge, Tate n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'aider à la base, mais il pouvait bien le faire pour moi et si Bo s'y mettait aussi, c'était pour la bonne cause.

— Mais je ne vous permets pas Monsieur !

— Vous êtes faibles. Lâche. Et faites pitié. J'ai autant vécu dans la misère que vous. J'ai moi aussi perdu ma femme et j'ai appris que cette année que j'avais une fille. Tsss…

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu, ni même ressenti pour Melody, rage-t-il.

Il se lève et rentre à l'intérieur nous retrouver dans la cuisine afin de nous raconter sa discussion avec Charles. J'avais la tête dans les mains, et n'acceptait plus de voir le télépathe dans cet état. Il claque la porte derrière lui et se pose sur un tabouret entre nous deux. Je lève la tête et le dévisage, attendant qu'il parle en premier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je.

— Votre Charles, c'est une andouille !

— Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'embrouiller avec lui ?

— Non, j'ai essayé moi aussi de lui faire changer d'avis pour vous aider, après que Bo lui ait retransmis une vision qu'elle avait eue. Charles était tout chamboulé. Alors je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment, mais non, ce mec est juste le plus têtu de la terre.

— Tu n'étais pas mal dans ton genre aussi à propos de Bo.

— Oui, mais au moins je me suis arrangé.

— C'est gentil d'avoir tenté de nous aider, le remerciais-je, en lui faisant la bise sur la joue.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

— On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps ! Il va bien falloir qu'il se réveille ! soupire Logan. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi excédant. Mais il m'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas le même homme que j'avais connu.

— Quand on vieillit on devient plus sage. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, fis-je. Mais je suis désolée pour toi. On a tout fait, et rien n'a marché !

— Notre avenir est en jeu, rappelle-t-il.

— Il est si contradictoire, ce genre de personnes sont difficiles à convaincre, soufflais-je.

— En attendant, il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution, réplique Logan. On verra demain.

Ils sortent de la pièce, quant à moi je remets de nouveau ma tête entre mes mains et appuient mes coudes sur la table avant de lancer un très long soupire et d'éjecter la canette qu'il y avait devant moi et que Logan avait laissé. Je pars à mon tour de la cuisine et Tate me rattrape en m'apercevant dans le couloir tout en me retenant par le bras. Je lui fais face et il voit que mes mains se tremblent. Des tâches noires également apparaissent alors qu'en le quittant je n'en avais pas.

— Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour lui, il ne vaut pas la peine Melody.

— Si je n'étais pas venue vous aider, il ne serait pas devenu cette personne.

— Un dépressif te tire vers le bas, se victimise et met les autres en faute. Melody, ressaisis-toi s'il te plait.

— Je n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis tellement énervée et déçue !

Je sentais cette colère m'envahir, celle que j'avais su contrôler pendant un an. Des objets autour de nous se mirent à bouger et certains sont tombés. Au laboratoire, les objets ne faisaient que bouger.

— Bo, est-ce que c'est toi ? lui demanda Channing.

— Non.

— Descendons voir ce qu'il se passe, propose-t-elle.

— Reprends-toi Melody, continue Tate tant bien que mal.

Il me prend dans ses bras pour essayer de me réconforter, mais ça ne marchait pas. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus forte, comme si je faisais une crise d'asthme. Les autres arrivèrent en quelques secondes, ainsi que Charles au moment où je m'évanouissais. Tate explique vaguement le problème Channing, Bo et Hank. Quand tente de s'approcher de moi, il l'envoie balader avec rage.

— C'est de votre faute si elle est dans cet état. Je vous interdis de la toucher !

— Je sais ce qu'elle a, fit-il faisant de son mieux pour s'imposer. Quelque part, il était inquiet.

— Nous aussi ! Mais laissez-nous faire.

— Dites-moi juste si ça lui arrive souvent ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? riposte-t-il. Channing, monte là dans sa chambre.

Elle s'exécute et Tate s'avance vers Charles avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Le télépathe passe sa main, il saigne, mais n'est pas trop enflé, il a eu de la chance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

— Vous l'avez cherché celui-là.

Puis Tate monte s'occuper de moi. Logan restait à l'écart dans ma chambre. Channing passait un gant humide sur mon front. La bassine sur la table de chevet.

— Ces taches commencent à disparaitre, remarque Channing.

— Ça veut dire qu'elle est en train de se calmer, commente Tate.

— Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent ? demande Logan. Il ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça dans le futur.

— Parfois. Quand elle a trop d'émotion en elle, ou qu'elle utilise trop ses pouvoirs et qu'elle ne la contrôle plus. Ça a repris il y a deux mois.

— Dans le futur, a-t-elle de nouveau ces réactions-là ? L'interroge, Tate.

— Non, c'est pour ça que je suis étonné de la voir agir de la sorte.

— Nous devrions la laisser se reposer Tate, et voir demain matin comment elle s'en tire, recommande la brunette.

Cette initiative était certainement la plus réfléchie jusque-là. Tout le reste de la journée, ils s'occupèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Hank avait même proposé à Bo si elle désirait avoir un petit costume d'héroïne. Elle était ravie d'accepter sa demande. Il s'y pencha toute la nuit, vérifiant de temps en temps mon état, qui était beaucoup mieux.

Au dernier passage du jeune homme à lunettes, il fut surpris de voir le mutant dépressif à mon chevet, brisant ainsi ce moment convivial entre nous. Il l'avait trouvé les mains posées sur les accordoirs du fauteuil qu'il avait tiré vers le lit et avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Évidemment, son regard m'avait quitté pour basculer vers Hank. Il se lève et s'approche de son plus fidèle ami. Alors qu'il tente de partir de cet endroit, Hank l'arrête. Un jeu de regard s'établit entre eux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu ce genre de regards, venant de Charles, depuis très longtemps. Il avait pleuré. Il semblait honnête et totalement sobre. Il ne sentait pas l'alcool.

— Si j'accepte de les aider, ce n'est que pour Raven, compris ?

Hank ne répondit rien. Il se demandait vraiment si Raven était la raison principale de son accord, face à cette nouvelle mission. Hank a connu Charles sous plusieurs tableaux. Dragueur, mais quand il aimait quelqu'un, s'était sincère, mais ne le montrait pas forcément. Charles savait que son ami avait parfaitement compris le sens de sa phrase.

— Par compte, il ne me reste plus que deux doses pour mes jambes. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais assez pour la mission.

— Je t'en referais dès demain !

— Ne dis à personne que je suis venu ici.

— Paroles de scouts.

Charles lui lança un faible sourire, à sa dernière remarque et parti tout en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Hank continua de me soigner avant de reprendre ses activités dans son laboratoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ma nuit avait été très longue, je venais de faire la moitié du cadran. Il était 12 heures quand je venais de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Mes yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à l'obscurité de la pièce. Je me demandais comment j'avais pour me retrouver là, puisque la seule chose dont je me souviens était mon engueulade avec Tate. Ça me fait la même sensation que quand j'étais enfant. Vous savez, quand vous vous endormez dans les bras de vos parents dans le salon, et qu'au réveil, vous êtes dans votre lit. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça de nouveau. C'était toujours très étrange quand ça m'arrivait. Comme si mon cerveau pensait que j'avais téléporté dans une autre pièce sans l'aide de personne, or, je sais que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

En m'étirant, j'avais remarqué quelques courbatures au niveau des bras. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait de sport la veille et nous ne nous étions pas battus.

— Hey gamine ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demande Logan, qui avait pris la place de Charles.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées et n'avait pas encore observé toute la chambre que je n'avais pas faite attentionnée à cet homme. J'avais tout juste constaté que mes taches de la veille sur mes bras avaient disparu.

— Pourquoi viens-tu me demander ça ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— À propos de ?

— Tu as fait une crise de nerfs hier.

— Une crise ? Non ! Je ne m'en souviens pas. Du moins, que je me prenais la tête avec Tate.

— Mais tout va bien, tu t'en es remise !

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Peux-tu aller éclairer s'il te plait ?

Je me redresse sur mon lit pendant qu'il appuie sur le bouton et les lampes s'illuminèrent. Une main vient rapidement cacher mes yeux pour les protéger de cet éclairage qui me les rendait sensibles. Je l'enlevai une fois qu'ils s'adaptèrent.

— En tout cas, merci d'avoir cassé mes espoirs, répliquais-je.

— Pour quelle raison ? S'interloqua l'homme.

— Je pensais que je m'étais téléportée moi-même jusque dans ma chambre !

— Non, rigole-t-il à cette réponse. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir connu ce pouvoir venant de toi. Mais je peux te dire un truc qui pourrait te remonter le moral et te faire oublier que je viens de briser ton rêve d'enfant !

— Dit, toujours !

— Tate a cassé la gueule à ce crétin de Charles !

— Tu plaisantes ?

— En ai-je vraiment l'air ?

— Dommage d'avoir raté ça. Il n'a pas trop souffert quand même ?

— Il l'a seulement effleuré au niveau de la mâchoire. Il va s'en remettre. Ça aurait été moi, il aurait certainement une énorme griffure sur la joue. Voir plus ! Il a la chance que je sois devenu bien plus patient avec lui.

Je ris à sa remarque et sors de mon lit pour me diriger vers ma valise pour me trouver de quoi me vêtir. Logan comprend qu'il gêne et il quitte ma chambre, m'attendant dans le couloir le temps que je me prépare.

…

Nous nous promenons dans le couloir, tous les autres sont éparpillés dans le manoir, mais je savais à peu près où tous les trouver. Je m'étais bien sûr d'abord penchée sur le cas de Bo et Hank. Je les avais rejoints dans le laboratoire de Hank qui l'avait réaménagé.

Hank faisait essayer le nouveau costume qu'il avait confectionné pour la petite. Il ressemblait vaguement à ceux que nous avions portés deux ans plus tôt, mais il est beaucoup plus sombre. Un peu trop à mon goût. Seulement je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement à cette jeune demoiselle. Leur attention se porta sur moi. Logan venait de s'en aller et ses pas les avaient intrigués. Bo se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça de ses petits bras. Elle était heureuse de me revoir. Hank resta plus soft et me salua seulement de la main depuis son siège. Mais je pouvais ressentir en moi son soulagement.

— Tu sais, Hank est venu te voir toute la nuit pour voir si tu allais bien, balance-t-elle sans gêne, ce qui le fit rougir.

— Ce matin, j'ai trouvé Logan à mon chevet et maintenant j'apprends que tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit. Je ne méritais pas autant d'attention.

— Nous avons eu très peur ! affirme Hank. Tu vas mieux ?

— Oui ! Le seul problème, c'est que je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il se passe quand cela m'arrive.

— On nous a dit que ça t'était revenu pas mal de fois dernièrement. Veux-tu que j'essaie de te trouver un remède ?

— Tu te souviens d'il y a deux ans quand ça m'arrivait ? demandais-je, étonnée.

— Bien sûr ! Comment oublier ? Plus d'une fois j'ai eu peur pour toi.

— Mais rappelle-toi aussi que j'ai réussi à les contrôler pendant un an, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de remède.

Les lèvres de Hank s'élargissent. Il avait compris ma réponse. Je n'avais pas besoin de remède. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux et pars du labo, désirant voir les autres habitants du manoir pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes. 12 heures dans un lit, ça laisse quelques séquelles.

…

Tate et Channing sont dans le jardin, assis sur un banc en train de profiter du temps ensoleillé et chaud du mois de juin. Je me place derrière eux et cache les yeux de Tate ce qui le fait sursauter. J'avais parfois de tendance enfantine, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de rester sérieuse quand je devais l'être.

— Est-ce que c'est Bo ?

Je lui réponds que non et il m'attrape les mains avant de les enlever. Il penche la tête en arrière et son visage s'illumine. Il se lève du banc et me prend dans ses bras à son tour. À les voir, on aurait presque dit que j'étais entre la vie et la mort, pourtant, il devrait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation avec moi.

— Je ne suis pas morte à ce que je sache ! Ironisais-je, ne prenant pas ces crises au sérieux comme chaque fois que cela arrivait.

— Et tu connais déjà ma réponse ! rétorque-t-il. Ça va ?

— Oui, oui, oui, et encore OUI ! Je pète la forme, même !

— Tant mieux. Prête pour un entrainement sportif alors ?

— Hein ? On avait prévu ça ?

— Hier soir !

— Dur, répondis-je en soufflant.

— Je plaisante ! Mais si tu le sens, tu peux m'accompagner avant le repas du midi. Je vais juste faire un footing !

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu devrais te reposer, conseille Channing.

— 12 heures de repos, ça suffit largement. Je suis en pleine forme, je te l'assure !

— Alors on se dit... rendez-vous à 13 heures 15.

— Ça marche ! Quelqu'un a vu Charles ?

— Non, personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir ! dit Channing.

— Pas étonnant. Comment veux-tu qu'il change d'avis après le coup que tu lui as donné ?

— Tu es au courant ? On est que six et tout le monde est déjà au courant. C'est fou.

— Les murs ont des oreilles.

— Bon, je te dis à tout à l'heure alors. Comme ça, tu as le temps de te préparer.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant une heure ?

Il n'en savait pas plus que moi à ce propos. Il avait juste envie de prendre du bon temps avec Channing. Je décide de flâner dans le château pendant plus d'une trentaine de minutes, jonglant entre la bibliothèque, le labo pour voir où en étaient Hank et Bo, et je restai durant plusieurs minutes avec eux avant d'aller me changer pour aller courir.

…

— Tu es prête ?

— Plus que jamais !

Je n'avais pas mangé, lui aussi. Nous préférions courir à jeun pour nous sentir plus légers.

Nous commençons, et bien sûr, au bout de deux tours, j'étais déjà essoufflée et je m'arrêtais pour m'hydrater. J'avais perdu la main, mais rien ne se perd quand on reprend la course, surtout quand tu dois échapper à orchestra et à la police New Yorkaise.

Nous avons couru pendant trente minutes en faisant quelques pauses pour se rafraichir le temps que je reprenne le rythme et que mon endurance se montre. Puis finalement, Tate se mit à me taquiner comme il a souvent l'habitude de le faire. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas rigolé ainsi tous les deux.

Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que notre petit amusement avait intrigué Charles qui était dans sa proche. Il s'était rapproché de sa fenêtre pour nous observer en tirant le rideau. Aucun de nous ne le voyait. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux de nous voir rire. Jaloux ? Diriez-vous ? Pour lui, ça n'était pas de la jalousie. Il était égoïste oui, quelques fois, parce qu'il ne partage pas ceux qu'il aime. Il estime juste avoir plus de mérite que cet humain. Parce qu'il m'a connu avant lui et que lui seul a réussi à contrôler mes petits nerfs fragiles à cause de ma mutation. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que son égoïsme lui a fait perdre la moitié des personnes qu'il aime, dont moi.

La première fois que Tate m'avait rencontré, il avait tout de suite senti une attirance envers moi, je l'avais senti, mais n'avais jamais rien fait par rapport à Charles. Nous sommes restés proches malgré tout. Tate est beaucoup plus partageur. Logan m'avait raconté dernièrement que Charles était sorti avec Moira pour m'oublier ainsi que Raven, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il parlait tout le temps de nous à la jeune femme et elle ne le supportait plus. Et elle avait d'autres ambitions. C'était la seule chose que Logan lui avait racontée.

Je me sentis observer, et regarda partout et trouva la silhouette de Charles derrière sa fenêtre. Il referma tout de suite le rideau. La réaction du télépathe me gêna et me fit stopper tout amusement.

— Arrête ! ripostais-je en dégageant les mains de Tate.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

— Rien… Laisse tomber…

— Toi et tes sautes d'humeur ! On reprend l'entrainement alors ?

— Non, j'ai envie de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Ça te dit un petit encas ?

Ce n'est pas de refus pour Tate. Nous allons de ce pas dans la cuisine pendant que Charles est au bord du gouffre, il est en train de se dévisager dans le miroir, écœuré par ce qu'il voit à l'extérieur. Il prend une paire de ciseaux se trouvant derrière la glace. Il était déterminé. Il ne veut plus jamais revivre ça.

— C'est terminé. Arrêtons de jouer. Tu es en train de tout perdre…

Puis il fait usage de cette paire de ciseaux. Même si j'avais fini de jouer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'esclaffer aux vannes de Tate qui voulait me détendre.

L'après-midi se passa calmement. Chacun voguait à ses activités. Charles ne s'était toujours pas montré depuis la fois où je l'avais aperçu. Logan, Tate, Hank et moi étions dans le bureau du professeur pour trouver une dernière solution afin de le convaincre. Logan était assis sur la chaise derrière le bureau à la place de Charles. Tate et Hank étaient assis sur les seuls fauteuils qu'il y avait en face du bureau. Je n'avais pas le choix de m'installer sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Je le fis sur ceux de Tate. Ce dernier ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'écouter, mais n'intervenait pas dans nos conversations.

— Personnellement, je suis pour que nous nous débrouillions tous seuls, lance Logan.

— À deux nous n'y arriverons pas ! Et nous ne pouvons pas demander de l'aide à Bo, Tate ou encore Channing, fit Hank.

— Et en ce qui concerne Hank ? Demandais-je.

— Il viendra nous aider bien sûr. Mais cela ne change pas à la donne. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et puissants pour cette mission. Les sentinelles sont vraiment très dangereuses. Beaucoup étaient en train d'y laisser leur vie, dans le futur.

— Je suis tellement déçue, j'ai l'impression de faire ça pour rien. Je sais qu'il m'en veut pour beaucoup de choses, mais vous ne devez pas en subir les conséquences. Il peut au moins le faire pour Raven. Après, je me fiche que ça ne soit pas pour moi. Si l'on en est tous là, c'est pour elle surtout, m'exclamais-je.

— Je comprends que tu sois déçue, comme tu le dis, nous sommes tous là pour Raven principalement, atteste Logan.

— J'ai juste envie de rentrer à New York, vous ne savez pas à quel point.

— Mais, nous avons encore besoin de toi, m'assure Logan.

— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, ajoute Hank. Il s'est renfermé tout seul dans ce monde.

— Ça me fait tellement de mal de le voir comme ça, soupirais-je. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Je n'avais pas le choix.

— Je pense qu'Hank et moi savons à quel point tu aimais le professeur Xavier. Je suis même sûr qu'il nous cache beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le laisse paraitre, dit Logan.

À la suite de cette discussion, nous réfléchissons à une ultime solution quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et laisse apparaitre le télépathe qui avait redoré son fidèle costume, coupé ses cheveux et taillé sa barbe. Il était redevenu élégant comme autrefois. J'avais tout de même espéré qu'il n'ait pas entendu notre conversation. Néanmoins, nous ne l'attendions plus. Il n'y avait que le scientifique du groupe qui s'en doutait. Nous montrons notre émerveillement. Il avait donc été sincère la nuit dernière envers son ami. Tate se retint de ne pas lui en coller une autre et de lui démolir son joli portrait. Il s'approche de l'homme du futur, celui-ci lui cède la place. Jamais il n'avait pu assister à la renaissance de Charles, il l'avait toujours connu vieux. Comme s'il renaissait de ses cendres, tel un phœnix, comme l'avait fait une vieille amie à lui, Jean Grey. Il espérait que cela marche dans le bon sens. Charles ne se rassit pas et nous observa tous un par un, posant les mains sur le bureau poussiéreux et parallèle et arrêtant son regard sur moi. Je me lève et m'adosse contre le bord d'une fenêtre. Puis il nous regarde tous.

— Que ça soit bien clair, je ne fais cette mission que pour Raven !

Il était si peu crédible pour Logan et Hank. Il se convainquait lui-même d'une chose qui n'était pas le cas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y en avait pas que Raven dans cette histoire. La réaction immédiate que je venais de faire lui plaisait, puisque j'avais froncé les sourcils. Cette phrase ressemblait étrangement à la mienne. Avait-il écouté aux portes ? Ma joie intérieure fut courte. Même si je connaissais par cœur la relation entre Raven et Charles. Il la considérait toujours comme une petite sœur bien qu'elle le voulait autrement que dans ce genre de relation. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était tournée vers Erik, parce qu'il pouvait lui offrir ce que Charles ne pouvait pas lui donner à cause de moi.

— Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, professeur, avoue franchement Logan.

— De même. Bien, il faudrait d'abord commencer par m'expliquer en détail l'histoire.

Il lance un regard vers Tate, mais ce dernier insista pour assister à la discussion. Charles l'obligea à s'en aller prétextant que ça ne le regardait pas. Il part contrarié.

— Assis-toi s'il te plait Melody, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Je le pris mal, et je m'assis sans le contredire. Pendant notre entretien avec le professeur Xavier, comme l'appel Logan, j'ai le regard dans le vague, mais garde quand même une oreille attentive à chaque parole qui émergeait de leurs bouches. Logan relate les faits sans en oublier une miette. Si quelque chose lui échappe, cela risquait de compromettre leur plan et leur avenir. Heureusement pour lui il avait une excellente mémoire. Il était même hypermnésique à ses heures. Charles aussi se souvient de la fois où Logan les avait recalés quand ils avaient besoin de son aide pour aider les jeunes mutant, mais lui ne s'attarde pas sur ce vieux souvenir. Sa priorité était Raven !

— Ceci-dit, nous pouvons toujours modifier l'avenir.

— Je pensais qu'il était interdit de le faire ? Interviewais-je pour la première fois

— On raconte cela dans les films. Dans la réalité tout est différent. J'ai donc un plan. Il faut que nous sortions Erik de sa prison. Si quelqu'un a les plans je suis preneur.

— Hank a les plans, réagis Logan.

— Est-ce que ton vaisseau sera opérationnel pour demain ?

— Tu veux que l'on s'y mette dès demain ? S'étonna Hank.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée ? N'y a-t-il pas urgence ? Vous avez insisté pour que je vienne vous aider, enchaine le télépathe tandis que le jeune Hank ne le contredit pas. Des suggestions ?

Personne n'en avait. Hank se pressa d'aller récupérer les plans de la prison d'Erik.

À son retour, il se précipita pour les montrer, et nous cherchâmes le meilleur plan d'évasion. Logan suggéra d'aller voir quelqu'un qu'il a connu autrefois dans le futur et qui pourrait volontiers les aider. Nous avions chacun notre rôle lors de cette évasion désormais. Notre programme avait l'air de tenir la route. L'heure était fixée pour leur départ. Hank n'en revenait pas du changement radical de Charles Xavier. Il était bel et bien de retour.

À la fin de la réunion, Logan et Hank quittèrent la salle de réunion. Melody avait eu le temps d'apercevoir l'homme aux griffes donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son voisin, heureux et plan de la prison sous le bras.

— Melody ? M'interpelle Charles, ne bougeant plus de ma place alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. Je me retourne vers lui. Tu es restée silencieuse durant la quasi-totalité de la conférence.

— Je n'avais aucune objection à faire.

— Te sens-tu prête ?

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à cette question pour le moment. Je suivais le mouvement, mais j'avais aussi envie d'aider Raven, même si j'étais là pour aider seulement Charles. Au final, rien n'avait marché comme convenu puisque ce dernier avait retrouvé sa motivation de lui-même.

— Si tu préfères rester ici avec tes amis, je suis sûr que tout le monde comprendra.

— Non, je viens. À ce propos...

— Ils ont le droit de rester autant qu'ils le souhaitent.

— Comment savais-tu que j'allais te parler de ça ? Tu m'as sondé ?

— Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Tu es bien trop expressive.

— Très bien.

Trop expressive ? Si c'était le cas peut-être que j'y remédierais. Elle avait croisé entre temps les yeux de Charles. Celui-ci cachait bien ses sentiments. Il mettait de nouvelles barrières entre eux.

— Face à ce genre de situation, il ne fait pas bon être trop expressif.

« — Si tu préfères, je peux être aussi impassible que toi ! » avais-je pensé à voix haute dans ma tête. »

Il fronce les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux vers son bureau.

« — Si tu as autre chose à dire, c'est le moment, me déclare-t-il.

— Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! »

J'étais fâchée par sa provocation. Croyait-il vraiment qu'après j'allais lui parler ? Je lui tourne les talons et pars annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes amis. Ils étaient contents de le savoir. Tate s'était aussi chargé de transmettre le début de notre conversation à Channing pour la tenir au courant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Après que les autres nous ont souhaité bonne chance pour cette aventure, et que nous nous sommes bien installés dans le vaisseau, Hank s'assura que tout était en ordre.

Pendant le trajet, Wolverine était nerveux. Il nous a révélé qu'il n'aimait pas prendre l'avion, qu'il avait toujours peur de ne pas en ressortir vivant.

Arrivés chez le jeune homme qui doit nous aider, nous descendons les escaliers qui rejoignent sa chambre après qu'un de ses parents accepte de nous laisser rentrer. Sa chambre est petite, plusieurs objets valaient cher et prenaient de la place. Cette pièce ressemblait bien à une chambre d'ado. Nous venions de l'interrompre dans une partie de ping-pong. D'un seul coup il s'assit sur son canapé sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte et il s'était arrêté de jouer. Ce petit homme avait les cheveux gris, une paire de lunettes vieille des années 50 que les pilotes utilisaient dans ces années-là. Ses vêtements étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il semblait vivre dans une autre époque. J'en avais vu des mutants et des humains déjantés, mais lui, il battait tous les records du monde. En même temps, il avait quelque chose de spécial que je ne serais pas expliquer.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Nous interroge-t-il avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Êtes-vous de la CIA ?

Il avait entre-temps chipé le portefeuille de Charles pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal.

— Apparemment, non ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Ce gamin n'arrêtait pas de bouger et commençait à me donner le vertige. Je ne supporte pas ça. Ca me rend désagréable. **_« - On est là parce qu'on a besoin de toi ! Alors cesse de bouger, nous ne te voulons aucun mal ! » _**Soudain, il se pose en face de nous et son visage devient grave, pendant que le mien était très sérieux alors que ceux de mes compagnons viraient à l'amusement. A l'aide de ses deux jambes, il se rassoit, c'est moi qui doit me placer face à lui pour maintenir se contact visuel. Les autres reprirent à leur sérieux.

— Une télépathe. Intéressant. Vous êtes tous des mutants ? demande-t-il en posant son attention sur moi.

— On l'est tous, confirme Charles, m'adressant un regard et en me rejoignant.

— Montrez-moi vos pouvoirs ! Réclame-t-il.

— Je vous ai déjà montré le mien, rappelais-je.

— Moi, je ne peux pas, s'excuse Charles.

— Tu es un humain ?

— Non ! Je suis télépathe aussi, seulement quelque chose bloque son utilisation. Hank et Logan peuvent te le montrer en revanche.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Hank se transforma en Fauve et Logan sortit des griffes en bois de ses doigts. Le jeune homme était impressionné. Puis chacun reprit leur forme originale. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas encore rencontré de mutants avec ce type de pouvoirs.

— Cool, siffle-t-il joyeusement.

— Alors ? Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? Insistais-je, ayant déjà assez perdu de temps.

— Cela dépend pourquoi ?

— Nous devons libérer un vieil ami d'une prison, répond Charles.

— Et où se trouve-t-elle ?

— Au Pentagone !

Il est à fond dans cette proposition. Grande première pour lui qui a toujours travaillé solo. Il allait devoir s'adapter à ce groupe d'alliance. Mais il avait confiance en eux.

— J'accepte !

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demande Charles.

— Je suis QuickSilver.

— Tu es quelqu'un de rapide c'est ça ? l'interroge Melody.

— Tu as trouvé. On commence quand ?

— Maintenant, notre vaisseau t'attend !

— Parce que vous en avez un ? S'extasie-t-il avant d'avoir l'affirmation de Charles.

— Je sens que je vais aimer cette mission.

Ils partent de cette maison et se mettent en route pour le Pentagone. Avant de démarrer, alors que nous sommes assit, ceintures bouclées, QuickSilver tend le portefeuille de Charles dans sa direction.

- Je crois qu'il t'appartient !

Ils se lancent un grand sourire puis nous décollons.

La prison où se trouve Érik a un lieu touristique qui peut nous permettre d'accéder plus facilement à cette pièce. Nous avions réussi à nous infiltrer dans un groupe de touristes anglais. Nous passons inaperçus aux yeux de tous et jouons parfaitement nôtre rôle, chacun de nous sommes posés aux différents endroits dans lesquels nous devions être.

Alors que je faisais le tour des lieux avec Hank, tout en nous tenant la main – tel un véritable couple - quelque chose nous avais échappé dans les détails du plan que le jeune homme à lunettes avait. Ils avaient modifié l'entrée de la prison et un policier faisait le guet, s'assurant que personne n'entre. C'était bien trouvé, puisque tout le monde pensait qu'il était là juste pour surveiller le comportement des clients passant devant sa zone.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observations, j'avais remarqué que ce garde se prenait au jeu de photo avec des visiteurs. Il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. Surtout lorsque c'était des chinois. Je lâche alors la main de Hank et me dirige vers lui, confiante dans mon idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. Avant que je n'atteigne l'homme, Hank m'arrête dans mon élan et m'éloigne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grommelle-t-il.

— Nous avons loupé ce détail, Hank. Et tu le sais bien. Tu me fais tourner en rond pour trouver une solution. J'en ai une. Laisse-moi faire.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? Et Charles n'est pas au courant.

— Je m'en fiche, et ne t'occupe pas de moi !

— Melody…

Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, mon idée me semble géniale et reprend donc mon chemin en direction de ce vigile aux cheveux dégarni. Charles et Logan restaient dans les environs assit sur un sofa en train de regarder tour à tour les tableaux et notre duo, puis il se mit à grogner en voyant notre changement de plan. Il regarde la scène, des fois qu'il aurait besoin d'intervenir.

— Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ?

— J'ai vu que certains touristes prenaient des photos avec vous. Je n'en ai jamais pris une avec un garde. Pourrais-je prendre une photo avec vous ?

— Bien sûr ! J'en serais honoré.

Je sors appareil-photo et essaie de mettre correctement le zoom sur nous. Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire ce genre de photographie. Hank nous aide. Une fois qu'elle est prise, je le remercie chaleureusement. Pour m'assurer qu'elle soit bien, je la lui montre et nous rigolons devant nos têtes.

— Au passage, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas mal ? Fis-je sous les yeux de Hank, vu sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec moi.

— Vous trouvez ?

— Absolument ! Vous êtes totalement mon genre d'homme.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il était affreusement moche. Petit, maigre. Il n'avait rien pour lui le pauvre.

— C'est gentil, vous êtes la première à me le dire. Vous venez d'où ?

— Je suis d'origine écossaise ! Mais je vis aux USA.

— Vous avez un très joli accent.

— Merci.

- Ce n'est pas votre mari avec vous ?

- Non, c'est un ami !

Je vis alors une main se poser sur l'épaule du garde. C'était QuickSilver. Il c'était changé et portait le même uniforme que cet homme. Ce dernier était heureux de voir sa relève.

— Tu me remplaces ? C'est ça ?

— Exactement. Bon appétit !

— Merci ! Mademoiselle, si ça vous dit, je peux vous montrer pendant ma pause certaines choses que vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Volontiers.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Hank et QuickSilver. C'était le genre de regard qui leur disait de ne pas se soucier de moi, que tout allait bien se passer. Alors que je partais avec le garde, Charles ne le voyait pas de cet œil, même si Hank avait une entière confiance en moi. Par réflexe, il se leva du sofa.

— Que faites-vous professeur ? demande Wolverine. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

— Bien sûr que si. J'ai vu le regard que vous portez sur Melody.

— Est-ce que dans le futur elle m'abandonne encore ?

— Au contraire, elle vous aide. Mais ne faites pas l'enfant. Il faut que nous gardions les esprits clairs.

Le champ libre, et attendant que personne ne le voie, QuickSilver rentra. Charles et Wolverine comprirent que c'était le moment d'exécuter leur plan. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, pas très loin de la cuisine où des employés y travaillent. Ils enclenchent l'alarme d'incendie. Pendant que QuickSilver délivre ce fameux Érik, ils en profitent pour entrer dans la cuisine en se faisant passer pour des agents de sécurité. Mais ils furent rattrapés par les vrais agents. Tandis qu'Hank et moi étions retournés au vaisseau, nous attendons assis devant le tableau de bord, guettant leur arrivée.

— Que font-ils ? Ils auraient déjà dû revenir, m'inquiétais-je, regardant l'heure sur la montre de mon ami.

— Ils ont dû être retardés.

— S'ils ne sont pas là dans dix minutes, je vais les chercher.

— Non, attends, les voilà.

Ils étaient en train de courir, tous les quatre vers nous. Personne ne les suivait. Ils entrent dans le vaisseau et tous s'assirent et se ceinturèrent. Hank décolla aussitôt. Je me tourne vers chacun d'entre eux tout en terminant par Érik qui est étonné de me voir en leur compagnie. Depuis la fois que je l'avais quitté, je le trouve inchangé.

Nous trouvons un endroit où nous poser, pour que QuickSilver puisse rentrer chez lui sans soucis. Nous le remercions pour son aide.

— Tu es très fort gamin, avoue Logan. Merci.

— Ce n'est rien, je me suis bien amusé.

— Fais bien attention à toi, conseille Charles.

Érik se contente de le saluer de la tête, il lui répond de la même façon, avant de me faire face.

— Prenez bien soin d'elle, s'exclame-t-il en souriant.

— Nous le ferons, affirme l'homme aux griffes.

Une fois que nous nous sommes assuré qu'il est bien parti en direction de sa maison, nous reprenons position dans le vaisseau et repartons en direction du château le temps de nous reposer avant de reprendre notre mission. Je sens le regard des deux hommes peser sur moi. Cela ne m'avait pas manqué. Charles est le premier à se lancer. Je le voyais s'impatienter. Le connaissant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pense.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé nos plans ? me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hank ne trouvait pas de plan de secours. Ils avaient modifiés certaines bâtisses qui n'étaient pas sur notre plan de départ, me défendis-je.

- Il aurait bien finit par en trouver un autre.

- Ca yeah, quand il s'agit de moi, je fais des mauvais plans.

- Tu aurais pu tout faire rater.

- Charles, ne t'en prends pas à elle, pour une fois, j'étais vraiment à court d'idée. Nous faisions du surplace pendant 15 minutes déjà, rajoute Hank depuis sa place de pilote.

Il râle dans sa barbe, pendant que je remercie Hank de m'aider. Il n'y a que Logan qui arrive à se reposer. Puis il se tourne brutalement vers Erik, de quoi se briser totalement les os du cou.

— Tu ne veux pas non plus la monopoliser ? grogne Charles.

— Pardon ? demande Érik surpris à son vieil ami.

— Comme tu l'as fait avec Raven.

— Nous y voilà, rétorque-t-il. Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour Melody. Elle a déjà choisi son camp.

— Tu les attires tous vers le mauvais chemin. Regarde, où ils en sont.

Un simplement regard en continuité, avait réussi à faire sortir encore plus le télépathe de ses gons. C'est alors qu'une dispute éclate entre les deux hommes. Je les observe sans rien dire, je venais d'en prendre pleins mon grade moi aussi. Même si nous ne méritions pas autant d'agressivité de la part de ce dernier.

Érik tente de justifier l'abandon qu'il eu envers certains de nos anciens compagnons. Angel, le Hurleur, entre autres. Moi aussi je me souviens d'eux à l'évoque de leurs noms. C'était une année très difficile pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Il raconte aussi qu'il n'a jamais voulu tuer le président, qu'il empêchait justement quelqu'un le fasse, Charles ne le croit pas. Ils en viennent à Raven et là Érik explose à son tour et commence à utiliser ses pouvoirs sans forcément le vouloir. Lui qui contrôle le métal, et notre vaisseau qui en comporte, subit quelques du coup turbulences. Érik tient tête au télépathe. Hank essaie de les arrêter en suppliant Érik de se calmer, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Notre vaisseau commence à tanguer dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par décoller de mon canapé. Je suis tellement légère. Heureusement que Logan me rattrape à temps, j'aurais finis par m'écraser contre la porte.

— On va finir par s'écraser, prévient Hank faisant de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de l'engin.

Alors que je m'agrippe à Logan et au bord d'une table proche de moi, je prends une dose de courage, et une fois que je retrouve mon équilibre, je me jette entre les deux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais sur mes deux jambes.

— ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, hurlais-je à mon tour.

— Dis-le à cet enfoiré, crie Charles. Ils m'ont tous abandonné à cause de lui !

— Je l'ai bien compris, mais moi, je ne l'ai pas fait que je sache. Je ne suis jamais allée dans son camp, souviens-toi de ça ! Alors ne me mets pas dans leur groupe.

— Tu m'as laissé tomber à ta manière alors que je t'aimais !

— Parce que tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir embrasser Moira ? s'exclame-t-elle tout en faisant une pause avant de reprendre. Vous voyez, chacun à ses soucis. Mais s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous battre. Raven a besoin de nous. Et toi, Érik si tu ne te calmes pas nous allons nous écraser.

Il comprend et reprend petit à petit le contrôle sur son pouvoir magnétique. Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux Charles. Lui non plus, jusqu'à ce que je décide de rejoindre Hank rejoindre Hank pour éviter une nouvelle conversation avec lui sur le sujet que nous venions d'aborder. L'appareil se stabilise. Hank la remercie. Une fois la tempête passée entre les deux hommes, ces deux là entreprirent une partie d'échecs en l'honneur du bon vieux temps, comme l'avait stipulé Érik. Comme si cette partie allait tout arranger.

Quant à moi, le stresse que m'avait procuré cette conversation se faisait remarquer par des tremblements au niveau de mes mains. Hank qui analyse beaucoup l'avait vu bien évidemment.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer.

Je respire un bon coup, sentant ma respiration devenir difficile. Comme si je faisais de l'asthme. Durant le trajet, j'essai de me détendre du mieux que je peux.

…

Nous sortons du vaisseau et Bo est la première à nous accueillir dans le jardin, après nous avoir entendus arriver. Elle remarqua le nouvel invité qui allait se joindre à nous pour le reste de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas peur d'aller lui serrer la main. Il était étonné de la voir. J'explique brièvement la raison de sa présence. Cela ne semble pas le déranger. Bo touche la main de l'homme et elle lui avoue qu'elle sait pour sa mutation. Je lui raconte pour la seconde fois comment elle a pu le savoir. Il en est très surpris.

Channing et Tate finissent par nous rejoindre à leur tour. Tate se jette dans mes bras, content de voir que je suis rentrée sans égratignure. C'était ma première mission solo depuis que je suis avec eux. Je trouve ça touchant de voir qu'il continue de s'inquiéter pour moi.

— Tu es un mutant toi aussi ? demande Érik à Tate.

— Euh non… je suis un humain. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Tout comme mon amie Channing.

— Je déteste la banalité, soupire-t-il. Faudra m'expliquer comment tu les as rencontré, que je sois à jour.

— Je le ferais, promis-je.

La présence de Bo, avait réussi à calmer mes nerfs.

**…**

Charles est retourné dans sa chambre, Channing, Tate et Bo s'occupaient entre filles, pendant que moi, j'étais restée en compagnie de Logan et Erik. C'était le moment de tout expliquer en détails. Maintenant, qu'il avait toutes les infos. Lorsque c'est à son tour, Érik se justifie encore une fois sur le fait qu'il n'ait jamais voulu tuer le président.

— On te croit, ne t'en fait pas, fis-je, certaine, de la véracité de ces propos.

Alors que je me dirige vers l'évier pour remplir mon verre d'eau, Wolverine s'éclipse et me laisse avec le magnétiseur. Il pose une main sur mon épaule mais je la repousse et soupire.

— Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Charles le prendrait de cette façon !

— Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passerait. Et nous l'avons tous abandonné à notre manière au moment où il avait plus besoin de nous.

C'est dos tourné, que je bois mon verre. Il pose cette fois ces deux mains sur mes épaules et place sa bouche près de mon oreille et murmure :

— Je ne t'ai jamais oublié moi non plus.

— Si tu essaies de me faire venir dans ton camp, ça ne marchera pas !

— Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je sais que tu as choisi celui de Charles.

— Je te demanderais juste pour une fois, de laisser vos différences pour aider ce Wolverine.

— Je le ferais. Mais pourquoi changes-tu de sujet ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais attiré que par Raven.

— Elle est jolie, il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus. Mais toi, tu es encore plus spéciale qu'elle.

— Je ne suis pas spéciale, je suis une femme comme toutes les autres ! On en a déjà parlé il y a deux ans. Ne recommence pas Érik !

— Notre petite aventure d'un soir ne t'a pas plus ?

J'allais bien sûre lui répondre, mais nous firent interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Charles venait de débarquer dans la pièce. Je m'éloigne d'Erik, alors qu'il me suit du regard.

— Je vous dérange peut-être ? réplique-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— J'allais m'en aller de toute façon, lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Érik. Quant à toi, je te répondrais que NON ! Bonne nuit !

Je pose mon verre sur la table et part en direction de ma chambre. Érik me fait un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Charles l'arrête dans son élan en posant une main sur son torse. Ils se fixent dans les yeux.

— Ne t'approche d'elle compris ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu finiras par la perdre à force de rejeter ce que tu ressens pour elle. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ?

— Dans tous les cas, reste loin d'elle !

— Pardon monsieur, j'y veillerai, répondit Érik en sortant juste après.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Nous sommes à la conférence qui parle de la fin de la guerre au Viet Nam, et qui se déroule à Paris et où nous sommes certains de voir Trask, l'homme que Raven recherche depuis quelques mois et avec lequel elle se donne tant de mal à tuer. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour jouer les touristes, même si à première vu, Paris semble être une magnifique ville.  
>C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu en voir un peu plus. Un jour peut-être je prendrais le temps de le faire. Les garçons sont sûrs qu'elle est là-bas. Nous avons dû partir à l'aube.<p>

À peine arrivés, que nous constatons déjà les premiers dégâts qu'elle a causés ! Des vigiles morts surs dans le couloir qui nous mène à la salle de conférence. Puis quand nous nous trouvons devant celle-ci, la porte est ouverte et nous apercevons Raven qui est sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Charles l'appelle, distraite à cause de la voix de ce dernier, elle se fait électrocuter et devient leur prisonnière à cause d'un taser. Charles court vers Raven pour la secourir, pendant que Trask ne lâche plus son détecteur de mutant et le met en direction de la jeune femme. Comme s'il pouvait lui sauver la vie.

— Nous sommes venus pour toi ! Déclare Charles, la peur au ventre.

Charles est en train de convaincre Raven que ce qu'elle fait n'arrangera pas les choses, alors qu'Érik semble penser à quelque chose qui le frustre. De vieux souvenirs remontent en lui. Quelque part, jaloux de voir Charles la réconforter, mais il se rend-compte aussi qu'il en veut énormément à Raven pour les mauvais moments qu'elle lui a fait subir. Pour lui, c'est à cause d'elle s'il a été en prison alors qu'il était en train de sauver le président, surtout que c'est elle qui voulait le tuer.

Trask reste sans voix, il ne contrôle plus du tout la situation. Charles retire les électrochocs sur le corps de Raven. Personne ne peut défendre le petit homme qui leur veut du mal, tous les gardes sont mobilisés. Wolverine se met à hurler et à reculer brutalement contre le mur et à mettre ses mains sur sa tête. Hank observait la situation. Faisant attention au moindre souci qui pourrait les désavantager. Il s'approche tout de même de l'homme aux griffes de bois pour constater son état.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il ne répondait pas, c'était comme si une migraine carabinée venait d'entrer dans sa tête. En réalité, il perdait le contrôle total de lui-même. Parce que dans le futur, une certaine Kitty l'envoyait dans le passé, pour les aider, grâce son pouvoir. Elle avait été blessée et manquait de force pour continuer.

Érik se réveilla de ses pensées et fit brusquement voler un pistolet jusqu'à lui, qu'il pointa aussitôt vers Raven. Charles le vit et suivit la direction de l'arme. C'est sûre qu'en choisissant cette facilité, tout serait terminé. Mais pour le télépathe, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

— Érik, ne fais pas ça, supplie le télépathe.

— Charles, empêche-le de faire ça ! Riposte Raven.

— Il ne peut pas ! annonce l'homme qui peut contrôler le métal.

— Et Melody ne peut pas le faire ?

— Je suis désolée, je suis télépathe, mais je n'ai pas les mêmes pouvoirs que Charles, répondis-je, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

— Érik, s'il te plait, continue Charles.

Il ne l'écoute pas. Raven comprit qu'il ne la laissera pas tranquille. Celle-ci prise au dépourvu, n'a pas le choix que de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Laissant un Trask impressionné et un Wolverine à moitié fou. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Je les regarde tous, je suis la seule qui ne fait rien. J'ai enfin une idée en tête. C'est là que j'entends mon signal. Le coup de feu a retenti jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'ouvre grand les yeux et ne cherche plus à comprendre la situation, je cous automatiquement vers les deux mutants visés et je me mets à pousser un terrible hurlement. Tous ont compris ce qui était en train de se passer, ils ont eu le temps de voir la trajectoire de la balle. Hank ne pouvait rien faire contre ma décision, puisqu'il était occupé avec Logan. Je m'assis brutalement sur le sol, des bouts de verre m'entouraient et je mis ma main sur ma blessure. J'eus tout le temps de voir que Raven s'était échappée par la fenêtre. Mon corps avait bloqué la balle qui lui était destinée. Puis une vague de chaleur envahit mon corps, mes yeux commençaient à se flouter et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Quelques secondes plus tard, Érik mécontent se jette par-dessus la fenêtre pour poursuivre la jeune femme. Hank réagit à son tour, il se transforme en fauve et je sens un énorme courant d'air passer au-dessus de ma tête, plus puissant que celui d'Érik. Sentant que j'étais en train de tourner de l'œil, je me tourne difficilement vers Charles.

— Charles, murmurais-je de façon audible.

Le concerné entendit son prénom et il jette un regard vers elle, surpris d'entendre son prénom. Mais son attention fut portée principalement sur Wolverine qui venait d'oublier pourquoi il était ici. Il s'était redressé d'un coup sur ses jambes et venait de demander ce qu'il se passait. Désorienté, et sur la défensive, il en était au point de sortir les griffes.

— Tu es avec nous Logan, rappelle Charles. Tout va bien ?

Se remémorant un peu la scène, il comprend et desserre ses points. Charles ne comprenait rien au comportement de l'homme du futur.

Wolverine de nouveau stabilisé, Charles se retourne enfin vers moi alors que mon corps penche dangereusement sur le côté pour tomber vers le sol, comme s'il était attiré par celui-ci tel un aimant. Il se précipite vers moi et une fois qu'il est à côté de moi, il place une main sur le côté tombant et il le redresse avec force et fait en sorte que je reste éveillée. Trask a eu le temps de s'échapper lui aussi, et nous entendons depuis la fenêtre des hurlements de gens qui prennent peur.

— Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Elle a besoin de soins, affirme Charles à Logan avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Tu te sens capable de bouger ?

— Non, dis-je les lèvres tremblantes.

— Je vais la porter ! propose Wolverine.

Il s'approche de moi et il me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Pour lui, je suis légère comme une plume. Pour Charles, j'aurais été plus lourde.

Nous sortons rapidement de la salle de conférence. Dehors, c'est la panique totale, Hank n'est plus là, Raven et Érik non plus. Nous espérons qu'ils n'ont rien, mais Charles et Logan doivent d'abord s'occuper de moi en priorité. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser dans cet état-là

…

Dans le vaisseau, Hank était assis à sa place de pilote et n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il explique à Charles qui venait de le rejoindre qu'il avait été effrayé de voir toutes ces personnes qui le prenaient en photo, tel un animal de foire. Il n'avait jamais eu autant la honte. Il venait à peine de s'accepter comme il était. Son ami pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Je me doute que ça doit être terrible comme situation, Hank. Mais dans tous les cas nous devons rentrer le plus vite possible, Melody a besoin de soins.

— Je sais, fit-il reprend peu à peu ses esprits et posant ses mains sur son tableau de bord prêt à l'emploi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Logan m'avait allongé le plus confortablement sur le canapé de luxe qui se trouvait à l'arrière du vaisseau et que Hank avait pris soin d'installer. Il avait mis un tissu sur ma blessure pour la maintenir et essayé de stopper la coulée de sang jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Une fois que nous serons sur place, avec le matériel nécessaire, ils pourront plus facilement m'aider.

Sur le trajet, il m'essuie de temps en temps le bras qui dégouline de sang. Une fois que je suis totalement endormi, il se lève et retrouve Charles et Hank.

— Tu peux y aller si tu veux, propose gentiment Logan. Elle s'est endormie.

— Merci beaucoup Logan, répondit-il naturellement.

Il se lève et Wolverine prend sa place. Charles s'installe à son tour en face de moi. Hank avait mis en automatique le pilotage, il pouvait se reposer, cette journée avait été éprouvante pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas du niveau de cruauté que pouvaient avoir les humains envers les mutants. Ils conversent en murmurant tous les deux pour que Charles n'entende rien.

— Tu vas mieux ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? demande Logan, inquiet, mais confiant pour le jeune homme. Il sait ce qu'il vivra plus tard.

— J'ai un peu du mal à me faire à la réaction de ces humains.

— Ne te fie pas à la réaction que ces personnes ont, je te promets que plus tard, ils ne penseront plus de la même façon quand ils découvriront l'homme que tu seras devenu.

Cette phrase remonte un peu le moral de Hank, il lui sourit faiblement puis il se tourne vers Charles et moi, Logan en fait de même. Ils remarquent que le télépathe ne me quitte pas des yeux et qu'il a ma main dans la sienne. Il la caresse tendrement.

— Est-ce que dans le futur, ils seront ensemble ? demande subitement Hank à Wolverine.

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

— J'aimerais bien oui !

— Malheureusement, non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils ne nous l'ont jamais vraiment expliqué. Il a toujours renié les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Même s'ils combattent ensembles contre les sentinelles en compagnie d'Érik.

— Difficile à croire. J'aimerais bien voir ce moment-là un jour.

— Et pourtant… Il existe bien. J'en ai été le premier surpris.

— Sans te mentir, on a tous vu qu'il y avait une certaine alchimie entre eux, assure Hank. Raven, Érik. Tous l'ont vu. Et ça n'a pas aidé. Ils l'ont très mal pris.

— Raven a toujours été un peu comme ça envers Charles. Pour Érik, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment même s'il ne le montre pas.

…

Nous arrivons et Wolverine une fois posé sur le sol, Charles laisse Logan me porter ce qui me réveilla. Pendant ma sieste, mon bras s'était engourdi, mais lorsqu'il se remit en marche, la douleur fut imposante et douloureuse. Je me mis à hurler. Charles pressa Logan.

Tate, Bo et Channing qui étaient en train de s'amuser dans le château et qui avaient entendu mes braillements, ils suivirent leur direction. Tate connaissait par cœur mes hurlements. Surtout à partir du moment où je hurlais à plein poumon.

Ils me trouvèrent allongée sur le lit dans ma chambre. J'étais en train de me débattre comme une sauvage auprès de Logan et Hank qui me tenait avec leur force. Charles était penché au milieu d'eux vers moi en direction de mon épaule pour tenter de retirer la balle. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas trop profonde et n'allait pas endommager une partie de mon bras. Quand ils virent Bo, Channing et Tate entrer, celui-ci s'empressa de dire :

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Tous le regardèrent et se fut Logan qui eut plus la capacité de répondre.

— Blessure de guerre. Sa blessure est peu profonde. Elle va s'en tirer.

— Qui lui a fait ça ?

— Érik, râle Charles, sentant quelque part une colère profonde envers cet homme tout en restant un maximum concentré sur sa mission.

— Où est-il ?

— Il ne reviendra plus, affirme le télépathe. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien finir tranquillement ce que je fais, alors sortez tous de cette chambre, peste-t-il. Tous, sans exception !

Tate le prend particulièrement mal, il aurait bien aimé les aider à son tour. Ils s'installèrent dans le couloir tous les trois, en attendant qu'ils terminent de me soigner.

Ce n'est que lorsque le silence remplaça mes cris, que Charles, Hank et Logan sortirent de ma chambre après qu'ils se soient assurés que tout allait mieux et que je ne courrais aucun risque. Hank et Logan étaient contents. Quand le télépathe allait quitter le couloir, Tate le retient par le bras et l'homme tournoie.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle se repose !

— Sait tout ce que tu as à dire ?

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C'est elle qui sait mise dans cette situation. Elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

— Je la connais depuis bien avant toi. Je sais comment elle est. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle se mette en danger pour nous. Il y avait d'autres moyens. Maintenant, si tu pouvais lâcher mon bras, ce serait sympa.

Il le fait, puis le puissant mutant s'en va. Channing se place près de Tate.

— Ce mec m'énerve.

— On ne sait pas ce qu'il sait passer. Dans chaque mission il y a toujours des risques.

— Mais il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de l'avoir à ses côtés.

— Laisse tomber Tate, soupire Channing.

...

Charles n'en avait pas envie de continuer de parler avec Tate. Dès le début il ne l'a pas apprécié. Dans son bureau, Hank et Logan l'attendaient debout, les bras croisés. Il s'assoit directement sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. C'est le seul à vouloir se poser, Hank et Logan préfèrent rester debout. Ils devaient discuter de mon cas avant de pouvoir poursuivre cette mission. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

— Bien que faisons-nous ? Questionne Hank, rentrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

— il est évident qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, confirme Charles.

— Vous êtes fous, riposte Wolverine. On a besoin d'elle jusqu'au bout. Même si je sais que tu t'alarmes pour l'avenir de Melody.

— On ne peut pas prendre plus de risques avec elle à l'avenir. Si elle vient, elle risque de nous ralentir !

— Elle tiendra la route. Elle est robuste et vous l'empêcherez difficilement de ne pas venir avec nous. Vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Elle fera tout pour venir. Et sa blessure n'est pas profonde.

— Qu'en penses-tu Hank ? Demande Charles en tournant la tête vers lui.

— Laissons là se reposer et nous verrons demain, suggère-t-il. Même si je suis d'avis pour qu'elle reste ici.

— D'accord, nous verrons demain. En attendant profitez-en pour vous reposer aussi.

Ils quittent la pièce, Charles reste assis dans son bureau, pensif.

...

Tout le monde dort dans le château. Même moi. Mais mon sommeil est agité. Je sue et ma blessure me pique de temps en temps. Des souvenirs passés remontent. Tout est mélangé et confus. Parfois ce sont des rêves, et d'autres des cauchemars.

Je me souviens étrangement de ma nuit avec Érik, qui n'était pas de tout repos. Puis soudain, une vision de ce corps apparu dans mon esprit. Il était assis et regardait dans le vide, fronçant les sourcils. À ce moment-là, je ne contrôlais pas mon esprit, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'étais perdue. Je sentais qu'une connexion était en train de s'établir avec l'esprit d'Érik sans que je ne m'en aperçoive pas. C'est alors que la scène dans la salle de conférence me revient en tête et une envie de vengeance apparait. Je le vis se prendre la tête entre les mains. C'était l'occasion pour moi de lui montrer qui commandait à ce moment-là. Que moi aussi je pouvais lui faire du mal à ma manière. Il se mit à fulminer.

— Arrête, sort de ma tête, gueule-t-il pendant que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues. C'était un accident. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis en travers de mon chemin je ne t'aurais pas blessé. Et je n'ai jamais voulu le faire !

J'entendais ses paroles, mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, aveuglée par la vengeance et profitant de cette occasion. Ça m'était déjà arrivé de me servir de cette connexion pour défendre Bo et Tate dans une gare, parce qu'un ennemi voulait la détruire. Je n'avais malheureusement pas réussit à le tuer. Mais je savais que j'étais capable de le faire. Érik n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur qu'il endurait. C'était comme s'il recevait des coups de marteaux piqueurs dans la tête. Il tombe de son siège pour se mettre à genoux, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses tempes.

— Melody arrête ! Continue de supplier Érik.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais concentrée et continuait d'être agitée dans mon sommeil, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur mon bras et me secouer pour me sortir de cet engrenage. Je me déconnecte de l'esprit d'Érik, je peux seulement l'apercevoir en train de reprendre son souffle, tout en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol et l'autre sur une tempe. J'ouvre mes yeux. Des yeux qui sont devenus rouges.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, répondit-il avec douceur.

J'aurais bien aimé que c'en soit un. Puis après m'être redressée, je me jette dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Érik, mais quelque chose au fond de moi criait vengeance. Je ne suis pas comme ça, ni une meurtrière. Charles sent alors la chaleur du corps de mon corps, mes tremblements et ma mauvaise respiration. Il est étonné par ma réaction soudaine. Puis il entend mes gloussements. Il met une main sur mon dos et le caresse avec maladresse. Mon comportement l'intrigue.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé, mais tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve !

— Si seulement.

— Tu veux m'en parler ?

Je réfléchis un moment, puis je me détache de son emprise et le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Mais il faut que je m'en libère.

— Pendant mon rêve, j'ai eu une connexion avec Érik. Et j'ai réussi à rentrer dans sa tête.

— Comme tu l'as fait la première fois avec moi ?

— Oui, mais la fois où j'ai voulu te tuer quand tu as essayé de m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs à Orchestra.

— Et tu l'as fait ?

— Non !

— Dommage, ça nous aurait bien aidés. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Cette connexion tu ne l'as peut-être pas voulu.

— Je ne l'ai pas voulu.

Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il ne m'en veut pas pour ça. Mais au final, j'avais tout de même de réussir à le tuer. Pourtant, je n'en avais pas envie, mais la vengeance avait vraiment le dessus.

— Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Je suis venu voir comment tu allais ! Mais si ça te dérange, je peux partir.

— Non, ça va, tu peux rester.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, mais en tout cas, sa présence m'avait apaisé. Même si ce rêve continuait de me tourmenter. Ce fut la première fois pour moi que j'arrivais à le faire dans mon sommeil, généralement, j'réussissais lorsque la personne était en face de moi. Charles part chercher la trousse de secours et revient près de moi. Il en profite que mon calme soit de retour pour pouvoir me soigner à nouveau. Plutôt dans la soirée ça n'avait pas été très facile pour eux.

— Montre-moi un peu ton bras ! dit-il, alors que je n'ai pas envie de me laisser soigner, car je sais que je vais forcément douiller. JE cache mon bras.

— Tu m'as déjà assez fait souffrir tout à l'heure.

— Ça sera moins douloureux maintenant. . Mords quelque chose. Sinon tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

— Réveiller tout le monde ?

— Il est seulement 3 heures du matin.

Je cherche quelque chose à me mettre sous les dents puis trouve une écharpe à moi puis la serre entre mes dents. Je remonte ma manche pendant qu'il sort toute l'artillerie. De quoi me faire stresser un peu plus. Quand il approche le coton imbibé d'un alcool puissant et il le pose enfin sur ma blessure une fois que le bandage est retiré. Des hurlements étouffés sortent de ma bouche. Charles ne peut s'empêcher d'en rire. Devant mon regard furieux à cause de cette réaction, il reprend un air sérieux.

— Quelle idée de t'être mise en travers de sa route, soupire-t-il.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, mais je retenais sa question. Quand la torture fut terminée et que le bandage fut changé et la trousse rangée. Charles revient vers moi alors que je suis en train de détendre ma mâchoire en faisant quelques exercices parce qu'elle venait d'être tendue à son maximum. Lorsqu'elle reprend du service, je fais savoir mon opinion à mon soigneur.

— Tu aurais peut-être préféré que Raven soit touchée ?

— Non. Je n'en avais pas envie.

— C'était la seule solution. Personne ne voulait qu'elle soit blessée. Hank était occupé avec Logan.

— Personne ne voulait que TU sois blessée aussi, reprit-il tandis que nos yeux se croisent juste après sa phrase.

— Ça t'arrange bien. Comme ça je ne pourrais pas continuer cette mission ! Tu pourras t'éclater sans moi.

— Ce n'est pas un amusement Melody. Et sache que Wolverine nous a convaincus de te garder. Pour lui, tu dois faire partie de cette mission quoiqu'il en coûte. Même si je ne partage pas cet avis !

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis de trop ? Je vous empêche d'avancer ?

— Non, répondit-il. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis réticent à t'engager pour cette mission.

— Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il y a de bien à faire ou non. Je suis encore en état de marche, je ne suis pas morte que je sache.

— Reste allongée, tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie, ordonne-t-il.

— Je vais très bien.

— Vraiment ? Fit-il en appuyant à côté de sa blessure. Un cri étouffé sort de sa bouche. Elle lui attrape la main et la dégage pour qu'il arrête.

— Ça ne va pas ? C'est comme ça que tu sais que la personne peut continuer ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter.

— C'est bien ce qui m'embête.

— Repose-toi, nous verrons demain comment tu te sens.

Il se lève du bord de mon lit puis il marche en direction de la sortie.

— Charles…, lui murmurais-je.

— Oui ?

— Ne partez pas sans moi !

— Repose-toi, répète-t-il sans pour autant me répondre. Je donnerais des nouvelles aux autres sur ta santé quand ils se réveilleront.

— Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Je n'aime pas passer mon temps à ne rien faire.

— Pourtant il le faut, autorise-toi une pause ! dit-il en lui tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

— Charles ! Me plaignis-je pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci je me lève pour le rejoindre.

Il fait le sourd puis sort avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre. J'ouvre la porte pensant le voir dans le couloir, mais il n'est plus là. Dans ce couloir, il y régnait un calme qui me faisait toujours peur. Je rentre et ferme la porte puis dans un accès de rage je la tape avec mes pieds et avec l'aide du poing qui est encore en forme avant de poser mon front contre le bois frais de la porte. Je finis par décider de retourner dans me coucher.


End file.
